


Voltron Oneshots

by ilove_klance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AUs, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Earth, Ezor - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Happy, Hurt Lance, Hurt/Comfort, Lotor’s commanders, M/M, Magic, Pranks, Royalty, Sad, Zethrid - Freeform, hurt keith, mental health, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_klance/pseuds/ilove_klance
Summary: A series of oneshots that revolve around Keith and Lance. (It should be called the Klance Oneshot book, but I call it Voltron, just in case)Trigger warnings will be in the notes for every chapter, be on the look out.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro, Keith & Pidge, Keith & Shiro, Keith/Lance, Lance & Hunk, Lance & Pidge, Lance/Keith, Pidge & Hunk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 2 chapters.
> 
> TW: pranks gone too far, emotionally hurt Lance

All week Keith had been active on social media more than ever. Having a YouTube channel he usual posted once a week and was off, but his subscribers requested that he take pranks from them and do one once a day on someone. Naturally Keith chose Lance.

Today was Friday, the grand finale of pranks and Lance was pissed.

He couldn't describe it any other way.

So far this week he had gotten his car covered in an absurd amount of sticky notes, his face products had been switched with syrup, his shampoo replaced with mayo, Pidge had prank called him acting as his boss saying he was fired, glitter being piled on his fan before him turning it on — it's still there, he can't get it out on the carpet, and all of his orange juice being replaced by Mac n' Cheese packets and water mixed.

Lance figured this was all Keith's doing, it seemed likely that it was, so when Keith had walked in that afternoon he was prepared for the daily dose of getting annoyed.

"I think we should talk." Keith mumbled under his breath.

Lance angrily set down the spoon he was stirring the homemade pasta for dinner with and glared towards Keith.

"You know what, I think we should. All week has been nothing but rude gesture after the next and it's annoying! I almost actually got fired Keith! Fired! Do you know how much I need that job-"

"I think we should break up."

Lance stilled for seconds before laughing.

"Right, and where are the cameras this time? I'm sick of this Keith, just stop!" Lance yelled.

Keith gave him a completely sincere look.

"I just need a break, to figure out how I'm feeling."

Lance was caught of guard for a second. Was this real? It couldn't be, Lance was so sure this was only another prank Keith was pulling to make him angry.

"I was trying to make you mad at me all week so you would break up with me, but it isn't working. So I think it's time I just came right out and said it." Keith said quietly, looking to the ground.

"Right out and said what?! That you're breaking up with me?! Keith we've been dating for 6 years, you can't just break up with me!" Lance yelled, holding up his right hand as proof, the promise ring the two had gotten long ago glimmering on his finger.

"It's for the best Lance, I can't keep doing this.."

"Doing what?! Being loved and supported by me? Or maybe it's me cleaning and working for the roof that's over your head? Or was it the dinner I cook for you every night because you can't cook jacked shit! Is that it-"

"I've been sleeping with Shiro." Keith spat out as he took a step back. He winced. _Too far.. too far!_ The look on Lance's face was when Keith knew that the views and likes for this video weren't worth it at all. 

"You.." Lance had to actually take a step back, like every word Keith said was a physical blow to the chest. "You did.. what?!"

Keith watched as the confusion turned to sadness and rage mixed together.

"Keith he has a wife! What about Allura? Were you genuinely that selfish as to ruin not one, but _two_ perfectly loving relationships because you wanted a good fuck?!" Lance yelled.

"Baby I-"

"We talked about _adopting_ a kid Keith! I was having a goddamn panic attack because of a nightmare of you breaking up with me and you said that one day our family would be complete when we adopt a _child_! Were you two fucking then too?! Were you going to willingly let me believe that you loved me while we took care of our child, when you and Shiro were fucking?!" Lance slowly advance and Keith continued to step back, tears in both of the male's eyes.

Keith didn't want it to go this far, he expected Lance to throw a quick punch and throw him out. The look of utter despair of Lance's face made Keith want to go back and time and make this never happen.

"Babe listen-"

Lance reached deep into his pocket and Keith winced back, expecting to be hit with something. Instead a velvet black box hit his feet. Keith teared even more seeing it.

"Fuck this! I bought a goddamn ring! I was going to ask you to m-marry me!" Lance's voice finally cracked and he turned off the burner on the stove and stalked towards the front door.

"Baby, Lance listen to me-"Keith knew this situation was terrible and he likely wouldn't get himself out of it but he didn't want Lance to do anything stupid. 

Lance jerked back before Keith could touch him."I'm taking a walk. When I get back I want you and your things out of my house."

A steady tear flowed down Lance's left cheek before leaving, not letting Keith say a single thing.

Keith fell to the ground, a hand covering his mouth to stop the sobs.

_What had he done..?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance stumbled his way to Hunk and Pidge’s shared apartment after the fight with Keith, opting to wait out the storm inside. 
> 
> Keith had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another case of a oneshot that I lost motivation on a few months ago and just wanted to wrap up. So it was a rushed ending and not everything that needed to be talked about was, and I know that and I’m sorry if you don’t like that. Just warning you. 
> 
> TW: partial violence

3rd POV

Lance didn't know where he was going, didn't know where he was, didn't even know what he was trying to accomplish by walking so far away from home. All he knew was the thoughts roaming inside his head.

This was literally Lance's worst nightmare, Keith deciding he wasn't good enough and leaving. Or he was too annoying and leaving. Or he wasn't a cool as Shiro and.. you guessed it, leaving.

He kept pinching himself like this might be some sort of dream that he could wake up from but the minute he felt the heavy rain drops clearly drop onto his scalp and race down his forehead, he knew this was real. He knew his worst fear had come true.

It was probably his fault.

Lance had probably done something to piss of Keith one to many times and that's how it started. Or worse, Keith had felt pressured into dating him in the first place and never really wanted him.

Lance chuckled bitterly. 6 years of dating, 6 years of the two opening up to each other, loving each other- reduced to Lance getting his heart broken.

It was something that had happened only once before, when his family had left him to fair for himself in this cruel world. That's when Lance became the fuck boy everyone knew and hated. That's when he starting being annoying to push people away from him, even if he wanted them to get closer. 

Only Keith had changed that.

How Keith had made it so long with Lance trying to push their relationship apart? Lance had no clue.

All he knew it that now his heart was completely shattered to pieces, useless and unforgiving to the person that had hurt him once more.

Finally tuning back into his surroundings Lance looked around. He knew where he was, the rich part of town. It's where Pidge and Hunk lived as permanent roommates.

Lance only then realized he was practically soaked to the bone, his clothes sticking to him like he had just ran 5 miles in gym. His hair was flat amongst his head and his shoes did nothing to shelter his feet from the cold and wetness.

Lance brought his hands around him into a hugging motion, keeping his own warmth as he walked to the house he knew by heart.

Everything went by in a blur. He was rushed into the house by Hunk and sat down on the couch. A blanket was wrapped around him. He was given a warm drink. But he was completely non-responsive. He didn't even drink the hot beverage in his hands, just kept it for added warmth.

He looked into the fire and couldn't help but he reminded of Keith.

When they were younger, before the lions chose new paladins, Keith used to move like fire in a way.

Agile and quiet. Fast and reliable. He did his job in the simplest way, getting it done fast just like the fire before him. He started to tear again before he felt the couch dip beside him, Pidge sitting next to him now.

A lot of the time Lance has to remind himself that Pidge is 3 years younger than him, now only being 23. She had matured quickly after being set free from the responsibility of the universe. Her hair was grown out and tamed, more times than not in a ponytail. Her cute, chubby cheeks had formed into a sharp set of cheeks bones and a jaw line and she ended up growing almost a foot, almost matching the height of Lance himself.

Her attitude was the same though. 

"What happened Blue?"

Everyone knew by now that when Lance was sad or angry, one of the few things that made him feel better was being called Blue. It reminded him of simpler times when it was him and Blue against the world. Then again, if those were simpler times then what the hell did that say about now?

"K-Keith said he ch-cheated on me with Shiro and said we should b-break up.." Lance whispered as he pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging himself.

Pidge's eyes widened. "What about the ring? Did you get to that?"

She had figured Lance had came here crying and disoriented because Keith had said no. But she knew this was probably another stupid prank for his channel like he was telling her last week.

"I didn't ever get to it.. he told me while I was making the dinner.." Lance cried out quietly.

Pidge let out a sharp breath and gave Lance a gentle pat on the back before she grabbed Hunk from the kitchen and lead the two to her bedroom.

Dialing Keith's number quickly, Pidge threw herself onto the bed.

Keith answered as the call was about to go to voicemail.

"Keith, what were you thinking?! Lance doesn't think that was a prank! He's here bawling right now because of you! You should have enough common sense to know when a prank is going to hurt Lance rather than be funny Keith!"

A few seconds of silence passed and just as Pidge was about to explode was more, Keith spoke.

"So he's there?" His voice sounded so terrible Hunk cringed. It was raspy and broken up like he had been screaming and without water for hours. "He's safe?"

Pidge took a deep breath and spoke softer this time. "Listen Keith," Pidge completely ignored the obvious questions. "Lance genuinely believes that you cheated, just get down here, or figure out a way to make this better."

Keith nodded before hanging up and Pidge and Hunk went back to Lance.

Pidge walked back to the couch, sitting next to him as Hunk set cookies and milk in front of the broken boy.

"Th-thanks Hunk.." Lance whispered, but didn't move to eat them.

"No problem buddy, let me know if you need anything else." Hunk said soothingly, rubbing Lance's back for a second before going back to making dinner.

Pidge sighed. "Lance I want you to listen to me. No talking, ok?" Lance nodded. "This is going to sound absurd, but Keith was playing a prank on you."

"B-"

"Shush." Pidge commanded softly, shutting Lance up. "This whole week he's been doing pranks for his YouTube channel per request of his subscribers. I'm sure half way through he realized it was a mistake. He didn't mean for you to get this upset." Pidge reassured.

Lance glared at the fire. "I don't give a fuck if he was joking or not.. y-you don't just do that to someone.." Lance mumbled.

"I know Lance. I just.. want you to be prepared." Pidge said as fast as she could.

Lance's head whipped up at her accusingly and as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Lance glared at her, as if telling her not to open it but Pidge slowly peeled herself off of the couch and opened the door.

Sure enough, there stood an absolutely wrecked Keith.

"I already told him it was a prank. Now he's just pissed. You better have a plan." Pidge whispered, letting Keith inside.

He had a plan. It was an unreliable plan, but it was a plan that he hoped to all the gods worked.

"I don't want to talk to you." Lance stubbornly said as if he were a child, not even looking at Keith as he stayed by the doorway.

Pidge quickly left to the adjacent kitchen as to give them some sort of privacy.

"I know you don't." Keith said quietly and Lance instinctively felt himself getting up to go over and hug his boyfriend at the tone that only appeared when Keith was devastated.

But he grounded himself, not moving an inch for Keith.

"But I need to talk to you." Keith finished.

Lance felt anger flare in him. "No, you don't!" He yelled, throwing the blanket off of him as he stood angrily. "You chose to do that! You knew that it would make me sad! There was no possible way for that to not make me sad! So fuck you Keith Kogane! Fuck you and your stupid mullet! Fuck you and your stupid YouTube channel that you apparently care about more than me! And fuck you and your stupid sense of humor!" Lance screamed, doing something he never thought he'd do.

A loud slap echoed throughout the room and Pidge shot up from her chair in the kitchen, but didn't advance.

Keith tried to not let the tears flow, but couldn't help the whimper that left his lips. He expected it but at the same time never thought Lance would actually hit him.

His lip quivered as he held his left cheek but continued talking.

Lance was too blindsided by rage to care about the vulnerability Keith was showing though.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I know it was unforgivable, but I'm glad you came here. I also-"

"Shut up!" Lance yelled, pushing Keith back into the wall behind him, the painting that was hung there falling onto Keith's head.

Keith felt the blood trickle down his scalp as the tears started to fall as well but kept going. "I wanted you to know that I never wanted that to happen. If you need proof, I b-bought-"

"Just stop talking already!" Lance yelled, turning around and grabbing the cup of milk.

"Lance stop!" Pidge yelled.

But Lance had already thrown the cup of milk onto Keith.

I deserve this.. Keith reminded himself as the tears of humiliation and hurt came crashing down.

"I bought a ring too." Keith finished before Lance could do something else.

Pidge was by his side seconds later, wiping the milk from his face.

"Lance, I understand that you are hurt and Keith was totally in the wrong there but this is not an acceptable way to take out your anger. Keith is trying to apologize so stop acting like a baby and hear what he has to say!" Pidge yelled as she gently padded around the bruise from the slap mark, getting all the milk off of Keith.

Lance didn't seem to be paying attention to Keith though, only the ring he held out in his hands for Lance to see. It wasn't in a box like the one Lance had gotten so you could see it's true beauty. It was a blue ring with a black outline. It was that simple, but somehow the blue sparkled on the inside of the ring, making a magnificent glow.

(It's a blurry picture and that's kinda bothering me but you get the idea)

Lance scowled as he sat down on the couch, waiting for Keith to start talking again.

But.. he didn't.

Pidge has backed away from him now so it was just Keith, eyes squeezed shut with tears streaming from them and a ring held out in between his thumb and ring finger.

Lance stood again and Pidge looked like she was about to pounce, so he gave her a look saying he wouldn't do anything bad and she stepped down slightly. Lance walked forward and took the ring from Keith, who immediately flinched back.

Lance sighed, knowing he had gone way too far. They were both at fault here and since Keith had already apologized it was now Lance's turn.

"I'm sorry baby, what I did was unacceptable. I hope you can forgive me." Lance said, gently rubbing Keith's hand with his own, the other holding the beautiful ring. "I would love to put this ring on, if you do."

Keith opened his eyes slightly, looking up at Lance who looked like himself again, no anger taking over his careful ways.

Keith broke down and fell into Lance's arms. "I-I-I'm s-so s-orry!" Keith sobbed.

Lance just ran a hand through Keith's mullet, noticing the thick substance seeping from the small cut on the top of his head. Lance winced, knowing that was from when he pushed him, and bent down to kiss his boyfriend.

"We should both be sorry and now that that's over, it over. Are you going to help me put this ring on or not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up expecting cheesy presents and overly excited teammates. It was his birthday after all, and Keith knew his teammates. They would throw a huge party and make it a bigger deal than it really was. 
> 
> Keith didn’t care for the attention aspect of it all, but maybe he enjoyed his friends and having fun with them on his birthday more than he realized after he seems to notice that everyone forgot.

3rd POV

Keith frowned as he walked through the castle.

That very morning his newly upgraded Altean phone reminded him of his birthday — seeing as he couldn't really keep track of it himself. With no day and night in space, that is.

He knew everyone else had the timers as well and had even groaned at the thought of getting all the sappy happy birthdays and stupid presents from space malls.

But.. that wasn't happening.

And it made him feel slightly sad that not one of his friends had wished him happy birthday, it now being noon — or the space equivalent of.

Of course, it's a stupid gesture to begin with. Congratulated on being born the day you were so many years ago, but Keith had always had one or two people say happy birthday.

Walking to Pidge's lab, he frowned upon finding the door locked. Knocking twice, Pidge came out in a lab coat and goggles.

"Keith!" Pidge shut the door fully behind her. "What are you doing here? I thought- I thought you were uh training all day today. Like, every other day." She said awkwardly.

Keith gave her a weird look. "Um.. today I was supposed to go to the space mall with you and Lance because, in your words, the 1980's passed and these clothes should've been burned along with it."

"Oh did I say that!? Well I think your clothes look great and you should go train!" Pidge said excitedly as she walked back into her lab.

"But those-"

The sound of the lock echoed through the otherwise empty hallway.

"-were my birthday plans." Keith finished quietly, huffing as he continued to walk down the hall sadly.

He found Shiro next, right outside Allura's bedroom, holding an entire box of different kinds of Earth snacks.

"Hey Shiro!" Keith greeted happily, knowing there was no way Shiro forgot about his birthday.

Shiro practically dropped the box filled with treats and faced Keith. "Hey Keith!"

Keith gave a sigh, even Shiro was acting weird.

"What are you doing here buddy?" Shiro asked.

"Well Pidge and Lance canceled on our plans for today and so I came by to see if you wanted to train with me now instead of later." Keith asked. Not only was this a weekly thing they did, but Keith was extra excited because it was his birthday. It was like a present. (Only Keith would consider training to be a present.)

Shiro's face fell. "W-was that today?" He asked nervously.

Keith frowned. "Did you forget?" He asked quietly, fidgeting with his fingers.

Of course, if Shiro had made other plans with someone that was perfectly fine and Keith definitely wasn't going to say anything to make Shiro stay, but Keith was really look forward to this.

"U-Um no.. it's just-"

Allura suddenly popped out of her room and grabbed the box. "Right now Shiro and I were going to watch a bunch of movies from Earth and he was going to teach me more about the culture. So we kinda had plans today already." Allura's accent rang through the hallway before roughly pulling Shiro into the room and locking the door behind her.

"Oh.. ok.." Keith mumbled even though no one was listening.

Shiro had forgotten his birthday? After 9 years straight of living with him and now almost 1 year at the castle together.. he had forgotten his birthday.

Keith decided to go to the kitchen to make lunch for himself.

He opened the door and found Hunk there as usual. What was unusual was Coran standing directly next to Hunk, the two being very protective of whatever was behind their legs.

"Hey guys." Keith said, giving them a weird look before going over to the fridge — or the Altean alternative of — and grabbed an apple.

Turning around he sat at the table across from the bar Hunk and Coran were standing at.

Keith bit into the apple and pointed to them. "Why are you acting so weird?"

At this point he had given up that they had actually remember his birthday, so the next best thing was have a nice day with his friends without bumming himself out too hard.

"Nothing!" They both yelled nervously.

Hunk gave a nervous smile, "Was there something you needed Keith?"

Keith frowned as Hunk's question made it sound like he wasn't wanted in the kitchen. Apparently he just wasn't wanted anywhere today.

"Well today is my birthday and since Shiro, Lance, and Pidge all canceled on me," Keith said angrily, "I came here for lunch, but apparently I'm not wanted here either!"

He got up and stormed off, going to the one person's room he knew he could count on the most.

He knocked on the door and it swished open seconds later. Lance's face morphed into that of surprise as he quickly closed his door again.

Keith just sighed and wore a face full of hurt as he walked down the hallway, his shoulders slumped and his tears streaming faster than he had liked.

Seconds later he heard the door open again but Keith was already half way down the hall, so he didn't bother looking back.

"Keith?" Lance called. "Keith come back here!"

Keith just continued walked and before he knew what was happening, he was pulled back by none of than Lance, his tears face now visible.

"Baby, what happened?" Lance frowned as he wiped the tears from Keith's cheeks. It was a rare occurrence that Keith ever cried, so whatever happened, Lance would kill it.

Keith pulled out of Lance's hold as he continued down to hallway. "It doesn't matter. Go back to doing whatever you were doing. I'm sorry for interrupting." Keith apologized.

"No no no," Lance pulled Keith back again. "What happened?"

Keith couldn't stop the faster forming tears as they fell and he buried his face into Lance's chest.

"I don't know!" Keith cried. "Today was supposed to be a fun day. I was supposed to go shopping with you and Pidge, and then training with Shiro, and afterwards baking with Hunk. Now they're all acting like I did something wrong and I don't know what I did!" Keith yelled, it coming out muffled since he was buried into Lance's chest.

Lance lead Keith back to his room, sitting them both down on the bed.

Lance gave Keith a kiss before pulling out a small box with a little red bow on top.

Keith gave Lance a confused look but Lance only encouraged Keith to continue. So Keith took off the lid and gawked at the contents. A sparkling crimson pocket knife. It was.. Keith's eyes teared up again looking at it. It was gorgeous.

"I was going to give it to you later, but we've already ruined this day for you enough." Lance said as he sheepishly ran a hand through his hair.

"W-why later?" Keith asked, only briefly looking up.

Lance smiled and held out a hand for Keith. "Let's go for a walk."

—————

Lance and Keith headed towards the lion's hanger.

"Lance I thought you said we were going for a walk, not a fly." Keith asked, confused.

Lance gave Keith a completely genuine smile. "Just wait. I really think you'll like this. I hope."

Lance opened the door and they walked in, everyone jumping and looking towards the door.

"Lance what are you doing?! We aren't done yet!" Pidge screeched from her ladder as she dropped the side of the poster she was supposed to be hanging up.

Lance ignored Pidge and looked down at Keith, loving the expression on his face.

Keith looked around, utterly shocked.

There was a table lined with food from Earth, and a lot of Hunk's cooking, a banner that would have said Happy Birthday Keith in bright red letters if Pidge had finished hanging it up, a huge cake and tubs of ice cream next to bags and bags of chip. Someone even made giant party hats for the lions, along with fairy lights hanging from them.

It was cheesier than his and Lance's relationship, but he loved it.

Keith turned to Lance. "Y-you did this for.. for me?" He whispered unbelievably.

Lance giggled. "No of course not, we did this for the other Keith on the team that also happens to love Coca-Cola cake and frosting." (Yes it's a real thing and it's amazing)

Keith teared up all over again before tackling Lance in a hug.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, over and over again.

Lance just laughed and patted Keith's back before Shiro came and helped Keith up.

"Don't be sorry Keith, we were being unreasonable and probably should have come up with better excuses than ditching you. We're sorry too." Shiro said, hugging the smaller boy.

After a few moments, Pidge stepped in. "Well, I'm not because I worked my ass off on your present, soooo.."

Keith laughed, mixed with a choked out sob. "It's ok, I should've been more reasonable."

"Great now that that's settle, get out!!" Allura stepped in, pushing the red and blue paladin out the door, we have more decorating to do and we need to at least surprise you a little bit!"

"We're going, we're going- ow Allura!"

—————

Keith and Lance stood outside the door that lead to the lions hanger once again, hours later. Lance had his hand around Keith's eyes and was leaning over Keith's shoulder.

"Are you ready for a birthday you'll never forget?" Lance whispered softly.

"Depends, are you sneaking into my room later or-"

"Keith Kogane!"

Who would've known that Lance's stupid flirting tactics would've rubbed off on Keith.

Keith's laughed slightly. "Are we going to stand here all night, or am I getting some cake?"

The door opened and Lance helped maneuver Keith inside before taking his hands off. The room was actually different from before. What he assumed to be Altean technology made the room a dark purple, the fairy lights were now hanging in multiple places lighting the place up, the banner was up and many more tables filled with food and snacks were added. Their were LED light up balloons everywhere and present were stacked up on the table in the middle.

Keith smiled at the clear effort his friends had put into making this perfect.

"Presents first!" Lance cheered.

Everyone else cheered as well and went to sit around the table, Keith the center of attention at the head of the table.

He opened the first present and was happy to see another pocket knife, a crystal blue on one side and a nice bright red on the other.

"I'm assuming this was you Pidge?" Keith asked as he picked it up.

"Mhm, wrap your hand around the hilt and command it to elongate in your head." Pidge said hurriedly, excited the see if her invention worked.

"It's not going to blow up, right?" Keith asked wearily.

Pidge snorted and shook her head, adding a small probably at the end but Keith chose to ignore that for the time being.

Holding his hand around the entire hilt, he commanded it to elongate in his head and the next time he new he was holding a small deep purple dagger.

His eyes sparkled and hugged Pidge tightly.

"Best part is," Pidge continued. "It doesn't work for anyone else. At least it shouldn't. Unless someone has your finger prints. Kinda like your BOM blade, but different."

Keith chose to ignore the subtly added fact that Pidge had gotten his finger prints and moved on.

This one was from Allura, a nicely wrapped box. He got curious and opened it fast, finding clothing inside the box. Pulling it out, he found a skin tight suit that looked like his Blade of Marmora one.

He gasped.

"I got Pidge to help me with it a little, just for the design and the holsters, but since your old one was destroyed during the most recent attack, I figured you should have a new one for missions." Allura clarified.

Keith was bouncing like a child and giddily said thank you.

The next was from Shiro one medium sized box that looked like it could hold two decent sized pieces of jewelry was in front of him. He opened it and almost screamed as he saw the two things he loved most. Black fingerless gloves, and a sparkling black hilted pocket knife.

Yeah, Lance came in third.

He immediately put the new gloves on, his old ones getting slightly small and worn out. He put the blade with in two others, secretly admiring it.

"Thank you Shiro!"

Shiro just laughed and patted Shiro on the back.

Hunks came next, a huge box — almost bigger than Hunk himself.

Keith stood up and opened it, gasping as he saw the Earth junk food inside. He had lost a lot of weight while being in space as he didn't like the Altean food as much as Earth's - though Hunk's cooking was incredible, Keith's stomach didn't appreciate the different taste of Altean spices and food.

Hunk was sure this would help.

"Oh my- thank you!" Keith yelled, hugging Hunk tightly.

Hunk smiled. "You're welcome buddy."

Last was one small box on the table, and it wasn't labeled.

"That ones from me baby, open it." Lance coxed, kneeling beside Keith's chair so he could get a better view.

"But you already got me a present.." Keith mumbled. Lance just gave him a look, telling him to open it anyways.

Keith opened the wrapping around the box, and then the box itself. He was shocked to tears.

"You're 19 now.. I'm 18. People will think we're crazy if we ever tell them our story, but I think this was how we were meant to be brought together. Now we're both of age and we have no choice but to stay together forever, so would you like to marry me?" Lance asked in a hushed tone, everyone else watching from the side lines.

"B-but were in space-"

"We'll make it work." Lance assured.

Keith couldn't help but nod hysterically and Lance smiled, slipping the ring on Keith's finger.

"And I thought you guys forgot all about my birthday."

"We'd never forget."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is sick, fatally sick. The only other person that knows is his mother. He had meant to tell Lance, but over the months it felt like he was too late and then he psyched himself out every time until eventually that was the last thing he ever thought about. 
> 
> Maybe he should have taken that second out of his day to tell Lance before Lance showed up for a date that Keith wouldn’t ever be able to make it to.

3rd POV

Keith struggled to get out of bed.

In fact, lately he struggled to do a lot of things. The day he had been told he was fatally sick, he moved back in with his mother. Krolia had been taking care of him and loving him. They had spent time together throughout the past 6 months.

He had also spent as much time as he could with Lance... his boyfriend of 5 years.

Keith had been feeling guilty for a while now, especially lately. He knew his time was coming- he wasn't stupid. And he still hadn't told Lance about his sickness. So instead of spending his last few days with Lance like he should have been doing, he's been locked in his room all week.

That's why today was going to be a special date for them.

But of course, Keith woke up feeling like shit. He just wanted to rest and go on a date with Lance tomorrow maybe.

Suddenly his phone started ringing.

Keith picked up without bothering to check the name of the contact, knowing who it was.

"Hey baby! Are you excited for today?" Lances perky voice asked.

Keith smiled at his enthusiasm. "I'm sorry baby.. I'm really not feeling well today." Keith stated the obvious. He was sure Lance could tell he was telling the truth by the sound of his voice. "Maybe tomorrow?"

Keith wasn't sure if he would be up for it tomorrow, but he sure as hell wouldn't leave his boyfriend hanging. He'd go even if he had to have Krolia drag him from bed.

Keith could practically hear Lance's frown. "Are you ok Keith?" He asked.

No. "Yeah of course, just a little cold. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Keith promised.

He felt like a dick for that, but he didn't want to tell Lance. He knew it was selfish, but hear him out. He didn't want his last memories with Lance to be about him being sick, he didn't want his last memories to be in a damn hospital bed- he just wanted his last moments to be a relaxing time. A time he hadn't had in almost 7 months.

Lance knowing of his illness is pointless now, there is no cure. Keith would die anyway. Keith didn't need Lance blaming himself because Keith died of an irreversible sickness.

"Do you want me to bring over some soup, mamá makes the best chicken noodle soup from scratch." Lance promised, sounding happier again.

Keith smiled before hacking up a cough. "I-It's ok, love. You don't have to, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7:00 ok?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded. "Of course, my love. I'll see you then."

Keith put down his phone and took a sharp deep breath. His head was starting to hurt and his grip on the phone in his hand was getting forcefully weaker.

"M-mom!" Keith yelled.

Krolia came running in seconds later, seeing Keith's state.

"It's ok baby, let me call an am-"

"No! N-no, please no.." Keith pleaded, having trouble with his breathing. Not even his breathing exercises were working.

Krolia sighed and put down her phone, rushing to Keith's side. She put his head on a comfortable stack of pillows and grabbed the syringe full of sleeping medication that worked automatically. A type of anesthesia, they both assumed.

"I'm going to help you go to sleep now, ok?" Krolia breathed out gently.

She had been prepared for this day to come, she knew this day would come. She had pleaded with the doctors for something that would make the day easier. The doctors sent her on her way with a few syringes of anesthesia type medicine. That way, Keith could die a painless death.

"M-mom.. m-make sure L-L-Lance is a-lright.." Keith hacked out, his breathing becoming more erratic.

Krolia smiled. If that's what her son wanted, that's what he would get. "I promise baby, I promise."

She kissed his forehead one last time before... putting him to sleep.

—————

Lance smiled, fixing his tux. He had gotten it tailored especially for this date with Keith.

He had put it on yesterday as well, only to find out Keith was sick. But today was the day. It was finally happening.. Lance would do it.

Veronica walked into his room, smiling.

"How's it going bro? I'm not one for caring but this is a big day." She said lightheartedly.

Lance picked up the small box that held the object of his future. 

"Big day indeed V. What do you think? Is it too early?" Lance asked. He had been majorly overthinking the outcome of this question.

What if Keith wasn't ready?

What if he didn't like Lance like that?

What if it was too early and Lance scared Keith away?

Lance took a deep breath and don't even give Veronica the chance to answer.

"No, it's alright. He'll say yes and we'll live our happily ever after, adopt just like he wanted and like a full life after backpacking through Europe." Lance assured himself.

Veronica smiled. "That's the spirit. Now go get your man."

Lance nodded and grabbed his keys, going to his car parked in the McClain driveway. It was a 5 minute drive to Keith's house so it didn't give him much time to think about the bad possibilities of what may happen. And Lance was incredibly thankful for that.

Lance took another deep breath and parked on the side of the rode, right in front of Keith and Krolia's home. He pulled out his phone and checked his hair and the slight amount of makeup he had put on. He even made sure nothing was in his teeth and that his breath smelt nice.

Once he was positive everything was ok, he slipped the engagement ring and box into his tux pocket and got out of the car, bringing his keys with him and locking the car doors.

Walking up to the door and knocking he found himself humming as to calm himself down. It was a date with the one he had loved for years now, it would be alright. And if Keith said no, then that would be alright too. Lance would wait until Keith was ready and wouldn't pressure him by any means.

After about 30 seconds of humming and tapping his foot rapidly, Keith's mother answered the door.

Lance immediately smiled, he knew Keith's mother well. Krolia was the one who helped him get over his father's death. She had played a big part in his and Keith's relationship as well, giving advice and helping with dates. She acted as his second mother.

"Good evening Krolia, I'm here to pick up Keith for our date." Lance said happily, smiling.

Krolia's eyes went wide. "Oh lord.." She mumbled.

Of course, Lance couldn't help but worry as the words passed through her lips. She wasn't one to be a serious person. She loved lightening the mood and making everyone smile. Of course she was serious when necessary, but that wasn't often.

"Are you alright, Krolia?" Lance asked gently, reaching a hand out to the raven haired woman's arm.

Krolia shook her head. "Lance.. I don't know how else to put this... I really don't.." She paused, leaning heavily against the doorframe and taking a deep breath. She bit her nails as she talked, "Keith passed last night."

Lance eyes went wide and his world genuinely stopped. Passed? As in.. as in passed away? Like he's not here anymore? Dead?

Lance let his hand drop to his side, "B-but.." was all he could get out.

"He's had an illness for months now. He was always going to die, he just didn't want his last months living to be a pity party at the hospital. He wanted everyone to be happy. He didn't expect to pass so soon, I'm sure he wasn't meaning to never say goodbye.." Krolia assured, but Lance wasn't listening- couldn't listen.

The blood pumping in his ears became too much and the box in his pocket was suddenly very apparent.

They were supposed to get married- and, and have kids and grow up- They were still so young! They were going to backpack through Europe for gods sake!

Krolia brought Lance in for a hug but Lance's mind eventually wondered to one thought and one thought alone.

_He didn't get to say goodbye._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Kogane. 
> 
> What was there to like? He was snarky and rude, and more times than not ignored half the people he doesn't want to talk to. But he had the right to do that because he is Prince of Hell and he wasn't afraid to flaunt the power he had in people's faces. 
> 
> Lance McLain. 
> 
> What was there to hate? He was a naturally born a respectful young man. He rarely used his power as Prince of Heaven as a thing he could shove in people's faces, rather a thing he could help people with. He strives to make Heaven and Hell alike better places.

3rd POV

Keith Kogane.

What was there to like? He was snarky and rude, and more times than not ignored half the people he doesn't want to talk to. But he had the right to do that because he is Prince of Hell and he wasn't afraid to flaunt the power he had in people's faces.

Lance McLain.

What was there to hate? He was a naturally born a respectful young man. He rarely used his power as Prince of Heaven as a thing he could shove in people's faces, rather a thing he could help people with. He strives to make Heaven and Hell alike better places.

That why the latest news was so interesting. Lance McLain and Keith Kogane have been set up in... an arranged marriage?!

Oh boy.

—————

Lance was slightly nervous, venturing so deep into Hell. Demons gave him nasty looks as he passed with his body guard, Allura. It was hotter than he had expected, his feet burned as he didn't ever wear shoes, but he didn't complain. The Queen and King of Heaven trailed directly behind him as they neared the castle.

Lance bowed his head to the guards as they let them walk past silently, and they were appointed straight to the Throne Room.

As soon as they walked in, Lance bowed fully to the King. He was supposed to be a nice man apparently, his son not so much. Lance didn't know what was going to happen but this definitely wouldn't be a dull marriage.

"Welcome!" The King cheered. "My name is Shiro Takashi, I'm Prince Keith's father."

Lance smiled, but didn't say anything. He wasn't ever to say anything unless asked, or directed to.

"I understand this weather change must be difficult, so I have a room set up for you all that are much colder." Shiro said.

Lance's mother and father stepped in.

"We won't be staying, neither will Allura. We just wanted to walk our son here. Good luck Lance."

Lance's curious eyes whipped towards them. Not even Allura was staying? So Lance was to be left in Hell completely unguarded?

Lance gave a small smile and nodded towards them as they left, the tiny glint of fear in his eyes enlarging at the sight of his family leaving.

"No worries Prince Lance. Your room has been set up directly next to Prince Keith's. If anyone gives you any trouble just tell me and I'll deal with it immediately." Shiro reassured, waving the guards forward to lead Lance to his room.

Lance bowed again before turning to the guards, letting them talk while he stayed silent. After a great amount of walking they reached a completely black marble hallway with two beautiful sleek black doors. The guards lead him to the further one before leaving him along again.

He sighed almost inaudibly and knocked.

"Shiro I told you to leave me alone! I don't want to marry a fucking suck up."

Lance took a step back from the door and his halo wavered slightly, showing the sadness that his facial expressions didn't.

When no one answered, the Prince of Hell angrily got up and opened the door aggressively.

Lance jumped back.

"Oh." Keith studied him for a second while leaning against the door frame. "So you're the suck up prince. Kinda cute."

"Thank you." Lance whispered plainly, looking down.

"What was that?" Keith rose his voice ever so slightly and Lance clamped his mouth shut immediately. "Why aren't you talking?" Keith yelled.

Lance just pointed into the room.

"No, fuck no. You are not coming into my room. No."

Lance just stood there, head facing the ground until the prince commanded him to do something.

Lance flinched when he felt someone flick his forehead.

"Hello?" Keith asked. "God you're boring. There's no way I'll be able to make it through this." He grumbled, slamming the door as he walked back into his room.

Lance just walked to the next room over and walked in.

As soon as he opened the door, a small ticking sound became apparent and before he could duck a bomb had gone off.

"What the hell happened?!"

But Lance was laying on the ground in complete shell shock, feet from the door to his room which had been blown off as his left wing flopped helplessly on the ground, multiple pieces of metal stuck in it.

Lance bit his lip to settle his sobs of pain but it didn't work.

From what he could gather in his state, many refused to help him. Only when the king himself came was someone by his side.

Shiro immediately pointed to a maid. "Get a medic for the Prince."

"Yes Your Majesty!"

"Keith!" Shiro called, and Lance could see the faint outline of Keith by his father's side seconds later. "I want you to stop the bleeding, get the metal out, and keep him awake and responsive while I go find someone who can help." Shiro ordered.

Keith dropped to his knees, directly next to Lance, and looked the young boy over. His left wing wouldn't be repairable, that's for sure. It was filled with pieces of metal from the explosion and completely torn apart. Honestly Keith thought it was lucky the wing was still attached to Lance's back. His right wing was much better, mostly because it wasn't fully in the room when the bomb had gone off. As for Lance's body, it was covered in second degree, and possible third degree burns.

But Lance didn't seem all to worried about the burns. He continued to take slight glances at his wing, now covered in blood and every single time he sobbed louder.

Keith sighed and carefully approached the boy's wing, his own folding behind him in fear of them getting hurt like Lance's.

Keith started with the closest piece of shrapnel, pulling it out easily. 

"No no stop! Please stop!" Lance sobbed.

Keith had very little compassion for the boy, but he knew the pain of hurting a wing so he slowed down slightly.

By the time the 5th piece of shrapnel was out, Lance was wailing. They were barely half way through.

Keith sighed and ripped a piece of his shirt off, stuffing it into Lance's mouth to shut him up temporarily.

Lance's breathing clearly sped up as his hands dropped to the floor, glowing a light blue.

Keith's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and quickly activated his fire, making a barrier around the two just in time to stop Lance's ice from destroying the castle.

Lance's ice spread shot around the entirety of the shield Keith created, nearly freezing Keith to his spot completely.

"I didn't even know angels could do that." Keith mumbled as his fire melted the ice stuck around him.

Keith groaned in discomfort as the ice finally melted, letting his fire barrier fall.

Lance's magic continued to spasm on a much smaller scale, but before Keith could continue ripping out the metal, Shiro came up behind him with multiple medics. Only one of them went up to Lance without hesitation.

"Matt, I need some anesthesia. He needs surgery immediately." The girl called out and a second medic shot forward from the crowd with a stretcher, helping load Lance on.

All Keith could see was Lance's terrified facebefore he was put under.

—————

The Queen of Heaven sat back in her throne, a small army of men in front of her.

"Now that Prince Lance is out of the way, I can finally destroy Hell. As it should have been from the very beginning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s stretch marks have him feeling insecure, and Keith tried to make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: referenced to topics such as suicide, death, self harm. bullying, stretch marks (obviously), insecurity

3rd POV

Lance walked around in his warm hoodie, going to his boyfriend's room. They had only been dating for about a week now, but they spent almost every minute together.

It was nice, having Keith as a boyfriend. Keith; the one person that understood him without fail. That's why Keith was so good at being a rival, because Keith knew Lance inside and out. He knew when Lance was happy, when he was sad. When he was in the mood to bicker and when he just needed a break. And now as boyfriends, Keith uses his knowledge to help Lance.

Lance moved his arms around himself in a hugging motion as he let the sleeves fall to cover his hands, stopping in front of Keith's door. Smiling, he knocked and it opened immediately.

Keith looked up to find Lance at the door and took off his glasses, setting aside his book. "Afternoon baby, what brings you here?"

Lance smiled and sat next to Keith, leaning onto his shoulder.

"I just wanted to see you." Lance replied quietly.

A few moments of silence passed before Lance could feel Keith tense slightly. Lance took his head off of Keith's shoulder and gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked.

Keith gave Lance a look that he couldn't decipher.

"Is it ok if I ask you a question?" Keith asked simply.

Lance giggled and nodded. "Anything."

"Why are you always wearing hoodies and leggings?"

—————

Lance looked around, excited. The first field trip of 5th grade was upon them today and Lance couldn't have been happier. This morning, his mama and older sister went to get a Lunchable on the way to school. Since it was nearing summer time now, Lance was in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He even had a cute little sun hat.

Lance's smile was brighter than it ever had been as they were loaded onto the bus. Of course, he was sat at the back with none of his friends but he didn't care.

He held his lunch close to him as the loud kids around him screamed, being reprimanded by the teacher immediately.

Suddenly someone was poking at his arms.

"What are those?!" The boy next to his sneered.

Lance looked to where the boy was pointing. His stretch marks? They came naturally, there the second he was born and others continued to form as he grew taller and taller. Combined he had quite a few places that were utterly covered in stretch marks.

"Mama said those are my special marks. They make me special." Lance said cheerily.

The boy rose his hand immediately. "Miss! Can I be moved!?"

The teacher came back to the seat moments later, "What's happening back here boys?" She asked politely.

"I don't want to sit next to a monster, can I switch seats with someone."

Lance's eyebrow furrowed and he looked down, fidgeting with his fingers. H-his mama had said..

"No Daniel, you're going to sit right here. Apologize right now." The teacher demanded.

"I'm not sorry. Look at him! Those are monster marks! And they're ugly! No one wants to see monster marks! And he's proud of them too!" Daniel screeched, kicking at the seat like a baby.

Lance's eyes tears up trying to cover his arms and legs which clearly displayed the marks he was born with and had formed over time.

Everyone's attention was on his now and everyone started screaming about the marks.

"EW!"

"My mommy doesn't think those are natural!"

"My mommy said you should get rid of those if you ever want to find someone to marry!"

"Gross!"

"Why are you even showing them!? They're disgusting!"

"Mr. McLain, if those are going to be a distraction, I'm going to have to ask you to cover up."

—————

Keith was snapping his fingers in front of Lance's eyes as Lance refocused on the present.

"What was it?" Lance asked kindly, looking up towards Keith.

"I was wondering why you never showed your skin. If you don't want to answer you don't have to but-"

Keith stopped himself there. He didn't want to say the actually reasoning out loud but Keith was very scared it had something to do with.. well.. self harm.. And that's what everyone else thought too. It was kind of hard not to assume you're hiding something when you literally never where shorts or a t-shirt. Ever.

Keith had lost someone to that once and he didn't want it to happen again.

Lance smiled. "I'll tell you soon. I promise."

Now months had passed and Keith was getting worried. Still Lance refused to wear t-shirts and shorts and it was getting awfully hot. Keith couldn't survive with a t-shirt on, let alone leggings and a hoodie.

Keith was trying to not jump to conclusions, Lance would tell him when he's ready. But Keith wanted nothing more than to get the anxiety off his chest and find out if Lance was harming himself or not.

Now, Lance had gone to bed early and everyone was talking in the dining room.

Admittedly Keith felt bad, because they were all talking about Lance right now and what their theories were.

"You guys need to stop jumping to conclusions." Allura said firmly and Pidge stood by her side with this one. "I remember what it was like, being a teenage girl. Peers can be brutal. I was so pressured into not wanting to show my body that I hid it. Maybe Lance just needs reassurance." Allura finished, glaring at everyone from the head of the table.

Pidge was next to immediately defend the possibility.

"I stand with Allura on this one you guys. I'm a teenager now and even without bullies and social statuses I have a hard time showing any part of my body. And other times, long sleeved clothes are just more comfortable." Pidge stated.

Keith's brow furrowed as he listened. That's very possible, in fact it was likely what was really happening but even the slight chance that Lance could be in danger is terrifying to him.

"Princess, with all do respect I don't think that happens with boys. We all grew up once. Boys aren't pressured as girls are. And if that was the case, don't you think Lance would tell us about it?" Coran asked.

Shiro's frown deepened.

"Yeah Princess, I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that one. Lance is perfectly capable of himself and has the self confidence of never ending." Shiro said, leaning again the far wall.

"Even so, don't you think this is Lance's task to deal with? He could be going through a phase and feel that wearing long sleeves is what he needs. Assuming he's self harming isn't going to solve the answer." Pidge stated.

Allura places a hand on Pidge's shoulder. "Pidge is right, if nothing is going on and we step in he could lose all trust in us."

Hunk spoke up next. "But what about the possibility that he is putting himself in harm's way?!" He asked frantically.

Keith couldn't listen to the bickering anymore so he stood from his chair, slamming his hands on the table before stalking out of the room, letting the door close behind him.

He took a deep breath and found himself subconsciously going to Lance's room.

Knocking he found the door unlocked but he didn't want to violate Lance's privacy. "Lance, can you open the door please?" He asked.

Keith heard a small mumbled 'shit' before their was shuffling feet and the rustling of clothes.

Keith's gave a perplexed look as Lance opened the door for his boyfriend and Keith sighed when he saw the sharpshooter in the usual black leggings and black hoodie.

"Can we talk?" Keith asked quietly.

Lance gave an alarmed look, like he knew where this talk was going before it even started. Nevertheless he stepped aside so Keith could walk into his room.

Keith sat on the bed and Lance followed in suit.

"I just.. I want to ask a simple question. It's a yes or no and no matter what you answer I will always accept you; I just want to be able to help you." Keith started.

"Keith you're starting to scare me..." Lance said cautiously.

"I just want you to answer honestly." Keith continued.

Lance gave him a look. "Keith, just-"

"Do you harm yourself?"

The question caught Lance off guard. Does he harm himself? Why would Keith even ask that?

"Why would you even think for a second that I harm myself? I have a family that I want- that I need to go home to, I have responsibilities no matter where I am, I'm a paladin of Voltron for gods sake!" Lance yelled, pulling his hands away from Keith's.

"Then just tell me why you never show you're skin!" Keith pleaded. "I believe you, I believe that you don't harm yourself and I believe that you have different reasons but I can't help the thoughts that are plaguing my mind as you continue to keep me in the dark!"

Lance visibly flinched back at that. At this point, he had been wearing long sleeves and long pants for so long he genuinely doesn'twant to take them off. They were comfortable and it was like second nature to deal with it no matter what weather.

And past that fact; Lance's stretch marks had become more prominent lately, around his hips, upper and lower back, and even under his arms. They were on his inner thighs too. The bad thing is all of Lance's stretch marks were purple.

The worse thing is, even more stretch marks had formed lately and they were a pale white. Which showed up just as bright as the purple did on his tan skin.

Lance started to panic inside his mind. Keith wouldn't like him anymore. He'd find out Lance wasn't pretty like the models- like Lance claimed to be, and leave him.

"No.." Lance whispered, moving to sit in the corner of his bed, away from Keith.

"Why is this so hard for you Lance?! I genuinely don't understand! Do you think I'm going to turn around and leave because of something under that hoodie?! Do you think I'm going to look at your bare skin and think, "How fucking ugly" and walk out the door?!" Keith continued to yell at Lance as he backed into his corner.

"Yes.." Came the quiet response.

He wasn't pretty like the models.. that meant he covered up and pretend he wasn't ugly. He had grown used to that, but Keith was making this so incredibly hard.

"I'm not! Do you really think I'm some selfish prick who started dating you because of your looks?! I love you Lance! I. Love. YOU."

Those words struck Lance harder than Keith may ever have known.

"I am attracted to you because of what is in here!" Keith poked at the left side of Lance chest. "Whoever got it in your mind that whatever you're hiding is bad, then get that out, Lance." Keith begged.

Lance flinched at the words but let his hands fall to the bottom of his hoodie in a cross word motion, as if he were getting ready to take it off.

Well, it was nice having Keith as a boyfriend for this long.. Lance thought gloomily as he pulled his hoodie over his head.

He gasped quietly at the soothing coldness, finding anything to distract him from Keith's gaze.

"The pants too Lance." Keith said finally, breaking the silence.

Lance whimpered quietly at the tone. It was cold, one that gave no emotion away whatsoever. He let a few tears slide as he pulled down his leggings, letting them drop to the floor before bringing his knees to his chest to cover himself.

"Legs down, Lance. Please?" Keith said, softer this time.

"You'll hate me.. you'll leave me.. I don't want you to leave.." Lance whimpered out shakily.

Keith smiled a small, soft smile before gently grabbing hold of Lance hands, in doing so Lance rose his head at the sudden interaction.

"Please put your legs down Lance." Keith asked again.

Lance sobbed as he let his legs drop flat in front of him, giving Keith a view of his upper back, torso, and thighs.

"What's so wrong Lance?" Keith asked, genuinely confused. Lance's skin was smooth, with the not so rare purple stretch marks making its way around his body. Otherwise he saw absolutely no blemish at all.

"S-stop it! Just break up with me! I know the marks are hideous! Stop playing with my feelings!" Lance sobbed, bringing his knees back up so he could sob into them.

Keith gave a knowing smile. "So it's the stretch marks?"

Lance only sobbed louder.

"Oh baby," Keith couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "You think your stretch marks are that bad?" Keith asked softly.

Lance only mumbled "You haven't seen my back yet."

"And I don't need to. I want you to listen to me. No one is perfect. God put one thing in everyone that they struggle with. My toes look like monkey feet." Keith joked, and Lance poked his head out from his knees. "You have a gorgeous personality, and a beautiful soul. And on top of that, you're very, very handsome. I don't care what other people have said, those stretch marks are not ugly. They're unique and if you weren't unique how would I have found you out of billions?"

Lance sniffed. "Really?"

"Really."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is dying and as his last moment on Earth - or in space, he supposes - he goes to talk to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two
> 
> Second one could be read as a stand alone but it would make a lot more sense if you read this first

3rd POV

Keith fell down to his bed, groaning as his sore muscles ached even while laying down.

It had been a long day of fighting Lotor. Keith had been sitting in Red for almost the entire day, which was good. They had time to bond and build up their trust again after all the switching around in lions, but that didn't mean Keith's butt wasn't asleep after sitting for so long.

Their was a knock and Keith just yelled at them to come in, too lazy to stand and open the door.

Lance came walking in, a shy expression on his face.

Keith gave him a look and pointed to the chair he had by the desk, allowing to sit.

"What do you want?" Keith asked in an accusatory tone.

Lance came a small, nervous smile. "I just had a question.."

Keith sat up groaning at the uncomfortableness he felt, like he had done a full on leg day at the gym.

"Well, don't just sit there like an idiot. Ask your question." Keith demanded.

"Right sorry." Lance took a deep breath. "What do you think happens when we die?"

Keith was caught off guard slightly. What kind of question was that?

"Woah. That bored huh?" Keith asked sarcastically and Lance just nodded slightly. "I don't know. I guess I always thought we were born into a knew body in a different life." Keith shrugged.

Lance nodded and seemed to take that into serious consideration, his eyes squinting as he stared at nothing more than the blank wall of Keith's bedroom.

"So you don't believe in Heaven and Hell?" Lance asked quietly.

"Uh, I guess not. I'm not a huge believer in god, but if he made a world for us to live in, why would he only ever give us one chance to experience it?"

Lance looked thoughtful for a few seconds before nodding.

"That makes sense."

"What about you?" Keith asked, causing Lance to lift his head up.

He looked across the room and gave Keith a confused look.

Keith sighed, "What do you think happens when you die?" He asked again.

"I..I used to think it would be internal blackness once you died, like when you're sleeping. It would just be nothing. Then I thought you became a star when you died, the brighter you shined the more you accomplished that was good in life. Now.. I guess I'm back to thinking everything just becomes black. Like when you're sleeping, but forever." Lance explained quietly. "But there was a time I believed in Heaven and Hell as well."

"Why'd you stop believing in it?" Keith asked.

Lance was acting weird and Keith didn't know what to do about it. He was probably just tired, they all were. But to go on a tangent about such a topic.. it was strange.

"Well my papa died when I was ten and my mama said he went to Heaven. From that point on I was determined to do everything the right way, so I could go to Heaven with my papa. I lost track of who I really was for almost 5 years. When I was 16 I found that I no longer had such an interest in girls, but boys as well. After so long of listening to my mama tell me that only boys who love girls get into Heaven, I knew my chances were gone. So I gave up. I gradually let the idea of Heaven and Hell, good and sin drift away with it." Lance finished, bringing his left knee up to rest his head on.

"Are you ok Lance?" Keith asked finally.

He couldn't hold off any longer, Lance looked so.. sad. Like the happiness he had portrayed just earlier that day had been sucked from his very soul, leaving him empty.

Lance smiled softly. "Now I am, thanks for the talk Keith." Lance said, standing.

"Lance." Keith said before he could stop himself. Lance stopped at the door and turned around. "You know I'm always here to talk, right? I get that we're supposed to be rivals and all, but we are still friends."

Keith could've sworn a wave a sadness came crashing down into Lance's eyes, but Lance only smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked quietly.

"Anything."

Lance looked up at him with a closed eyes smile, tears streaming from his face. "I love you." The brunette admitted. "Since the day you cradled me in your arms during the attack from Sendak."

Keith couldn't comprehend was Lance had just said, and when he finally did he said the worst thing he had ever said in his life.

"Get out."

Maybe it was the fact that he thought this was all a trick. A prank that Lance had orchestrated just to get a reaction out of him. Especially because Lance had been so insistent about forgetting that their bonding moment had ever happened.

"Get out and don't ever talk to me again!"

Nevertheless, Lance smiled again and walked out.

—————

Keith sighed as he just sat up and walked out from his room. He had been tossing and turning all night, thinking of what Lance had said.

The more Keith thought about it, the more he wished he hadn't reacted like that. There was no way he would pull a prank on something like that when he of all people knew how much love meant.

And even if he would, Lance was in such a serious mood yesterday Keith found it hard to believe he was only doing that just to make some stupid joke while leaving.

Keith groaned and went to the dining room where everyone was already eating breakfast. He was well past late, but that was ok because that mean less awkward interaction with Lance.

Keith walked into the dining room and was almost pleasantly surprised to see that Lance wasn't there. But Keith knew he had to talk to Lance soon and explain himself so he didn't get too excited as he sat down.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Pidge examined as she ate her pancakes Hunk had managed to make.

Keith thanked Hunk as he set down a plate for Keith before scowling at Pidge. "I don't look that bad. Shut up."

But something about this situation was missing. That's right, Lance wasn't there to make some remark about how Keith really did look that bad and that he should be getting beauty rest like Lance.

Keith sighed and payed attention to his pancakes much more than he did the people around him, and by the time he was paying complete attention again it was just him and Shiro.

Keith frowned, Lance hadn't come to breakfast. Was he that serious?

Keith didn't mean to hurt Lance..

"Keith, I need you to go wake Lance up and tell him he's on laundry today." Shiro said as he cleared his plate.

"Wha- why me?!" Keith asked desperately.

"Because everyone else is doing something productive and you're sitting there like a lost kitten. Go wake him up." Shiro commanded, giving Keith a look.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Fine but you're clearing my plate." He remarked sassily.

"No I'm not."

"Fine!"

—————

Keith grumbled and grumpily stomped down the hallways towards Lance's bedroom.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid." Keith made up his mind, thinking this was very stupid.

Finally stopping as Lance's door, Keith knocked and cleared his throat.

"Lance can we talk-"

The door opened immediately upon Keith's touch, which was strange. Usually Lance kept his door locked when he was sleeping.

Keith walked into the dark room and found Lance in bed, on top of the covers with his clothes from yesterday still on.

That irked Keith even further to the point of confusion. He had seen Lance in the morning and he went full out. Fluffy robe, face mask, and blue lion slippers, not to mention the music he always listens to while sleeping.

Keith walked up to the bed and looked around, smirking when he found a whistle on Lance's desk.

He quickly snuck behind Lance and took a deep breath in, blowing out into the loud thing.

But Lance didn't even flinch.

Keith frowned. Was Lance sick?

Keith places a hand to Lance's forehead. It was cold- freezing to the touch. Keith's eyes went wide and he turned on a light immediately. Lance's lips were blue.

"No no no! Lance! Lance come on!" Keith sobbed suddenly, trying any way to wake him up from the sleep he was in. But it wasn't working.

Shiro was at the door seconds later. Spotting Lance on to bed with one arm over his stomach in a resting position, he looked at Keith. 

"What the hell happened? Why are you freaking out?" Shiro asked, giving Keith a weird look. "Just wake him up, dear lord." Shiro muttered.

He walked over to Lance and shook him a little.

"Lance, get up or you're doing laps around the training deck for the day." Shiro promised.

Keith sobbed louder. "Sh-Shiro- h-h-he's-"

Shiro looked at the boy, confused as to how Lance wasn't waking up with such noise before it clicked.

He stumbled back a step, shocked.

He tried to speak but the words weren't coming through his mouth so instead Keith stepped forward and quickly picked Lance up and rushed to the med bay. Thankfully Allura was there.

"Open a pod Allura." Keith demanded, pushing his sobs away and somehow convincing himself Lance just needed a day in the pod and then he'd be alright.

"Keith, put him down he's-" Shiro, who was right behind him the entire time, was cut off before he could get to the word.

"Open a pod!"

Allura immediately teared seeing Lance's still body. Too still to be alive.

Shiro came up to Keith, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Keith, I know you cared about him. But Lance isn't here right now. He's-"

"NO HE ISN'T! OPEN THE POD!" Keith sobbed.

"KEITH HE'S GONE!" Shiro shouted, matching Keith's volume. "Let me see him, please.."

"No because if he's gone, th-then the last thing he remembers of me was me yelling at h-him to get out! And that's not right! That's not right! That's not how it was supposed to happen!" Keith shouted right back, his tears dripping onto Lance's blank, pale face.

Allura walked up, gently pushing Shiro out of the way.

"I assure you that isn't how Lance would have remembered you, but please put him down. You're disrespecting him like this." Allura asked softly.

Keith let Shiro take Lance from his hold, collapsing into Allura's arms, crying. Lance was put into a pod, the pod being put on a freeze type mode, preserving Lance's body forever.

Keith heard the Blue lion's roar all the way from the other side of the castle as Shiro's voice was heard through the intercom.

"Everyone.. report to the med bay immediately."

How do you even begin to tell Lance's best friends that he was.. no longer with them anymore?

Keith didn't wait to find out, he didn't wait for the utter despair the two would feel, didn't wait for Shiro to have to tell the news again, didn't wait for the entire castle to turn meaningless without Lance's presence. He ran all the way back to the Blue paladin's room, opening the door immediately and slamming into the bed.

His senses were overwhelmed in this room, everything smelled minty, just as Lance had. He was positive his sobs echoed through the entire castle, but he didn't care about that.. he couldn't care.

He looked around Lance's room, everything perfectly embodying Lance. The pictures of the team, of aliens, of Lance's home and family were hung up everywhere around the walls. His suit was hung up against the bathroom door which was closed and the helmet was sat on his desk. The only other things on the desk were a small holographic picture of him and Keith and a small piece of paper right below it.

Keith got up slowly with a confused look at took the hologram, flipping it off and putting it in his pocket to look at later before getting the piece of paper.

Slightly scared, he wandered his way down to the lion hanger where he found Blue with her particle barrier down, as if she knew Keith was going to come.

Keith sobbed as he climbed into Blue, letting himself relax in the seat, even the inside of the lion smelled like Lance. Somehow it felt like Lance was there with him when he sat in the Blue paladin's seat.

Keith took a deep breath, it coming out shaky as he opened the note.

By the end, Keith was screaming at himself, doubled over and sobbing. Blue sent comforting purrs his way, her only way to calm him down.

But it wasn't the same.. Keith wanted Lance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just my different takes on how it would look if Keith and Lance are in a relationship and one of them got mind controlled or brain washed or taken over of some kind
> 
> It’s a two in one, btw so there’s one of Lance being kind controlled and one of Keith being kind controlled. Keith is up first.

3rd POV

Lance's sobs rang through the corridors of the Castle of Lions, the sounds coming from none other than Keith's room.

That's where Lance had been lately. Whenever he wasn't training, he was in the Red paladin's room. He had basically turned into a knock off Keith with brighter colored hoodies.

Today had been the worst of the days since... the incident..

Lance remembered it like it was yesterday.

Keith had disappeared during a mission, weeks ago. After about a week of Keith missing, it became prominent that Zarkon had him as he continued to page the paladins as proof.

Today.. was something else though.

The paladins were forced to sit and watch as Keith was put through a torturous hour and a half with Haggar and her druids.

Lance sat in a ball form in the corner of Keith's room with one of his hoodies on, trying to block out the sound of Keith's screams.

They were.. horrifying. Keith wasn't one to scream, even in pain. He would endure through it until the end with little more then small sounds emitting every few minutes. He handled pain better than any of them. But seeing him like that..

_Lance's eyes teared as he watched - able to do nothing as Keith desperately tried to escape from the thick leather straps that held him to the table, kicking and struggling as his own tears fell._

_Keith closed his eyes tight and jerked away from the syringe Haggar was holding and Lance flinched as Haggar stabbed the needle into Keith's neck anyway._

_That's when the first scream had rang out, piercing and loud as it echoed through the silent hall of the castle, adding the sound of Pidge typing. Her efforts to find Keith were becoming futile._

_The druids spread around Keith and Lance desperately caught Keith eye, wishing he never had. The pain and sadness was evident. He was hurt; and Lance couldn't do a thing about it._ _The ritual started and Keith's eyes shut, breaking eye contact between the two as his screams rang through the air once again-_

Lance slapped himself to snap himself out of it. He didn't want to rethink the entire thing, it was bad enough the first time for everyone.

"Paladins." A sad voice rang over the intercom. "There has been a distress signal from the planet Faerie. They are under attack. Suit up immediately."

—————

It had been a process but Lance forced himself into his Blue paladin suit and to his lion. Blue sent comforting purrs his way which helped a lot, but not seeing Red out flying next to him was saddening.

Allura opened the portal and was taken to the planet. And boy were they in distress alright.

The Faerie forest people were all running away, or being captured.

They landed their lions and Lance's heart stopped. There, leading the attack on this innocent planet-

"Sharpshooter McLain, always first to play hero and save the day." Keith mocked.

He was decked out in a skintight black bodysuit that resembled his Blade of Marmora suit, but engraved with deep purple was the Galra seal on the left of his chest. An army of sentries and Galra fighters were behind him.

"What have they done to you?" Lance asked disbelievingly as he stepped forward, holding a hand out as he let his weapon drop to the side.

"Lance! Stop! That isn't really Keith!" Shiro called from behind him. Pidge and Hunk were already fighting against the Galra, leaving just Shiro and Lance.

"That's where you've got it wrong, wannabe brother. This is Keith. Keith's memories and interests and thoughts are all in here, this is his body. He just isn't in control right now." Keith's voice turned deeper as he talked now, a demonic form of deep as Lance was frozen in place.

He was unable to draw his gun even to threaten Keith, the fear of accidentally shooting him outweighed even trying.

"Lance, get back!" Shiro demanded, his Galra hand lighting up to be a purple.

Keith gave a fake pouty face as he stepped forward, face to face with Lance.

"But he won't do that, will he? No matter how much he wants to move he doesn't want Keith's body to end up hurt because that would hurt the real Keith, wouldn't it?" The person inside of Keith's body mocked as he raised Lance's chin with his thumb and forefinger.

He was taller in this form, much much taller and Lance didn't like it. It made him want to punch Keith in the arm until he became shorter than Lance again.

Lance teared up looking into Keith's purely purple eyes. A Galra purple. "K-Keith?" Lance asked pathetically and he started to cry all over again.

"Lance, get yourself together. Keith isn't there and you know full well he would want you to end this. He wouldn't want to be responsible for this. Just move." Shiro demanded.

But Lance barely heard him, his hand lifted and brushed up against Keith's cheek.

"Keith is in there. He can hear too. He's struggling now, likely to get back to you. It's funny watching him try but he isn't coming back sweetie." Keith whispered mockingly.

Lance sobbed. "Come on K-Keith.. you're always putting me in such hard situations.. I-I can't do th-this too.." Lance tried to joke but more tears clouded his vision.

The monster inside of Keith mocked Keith's voice. "Lance.." He breathed.

Lance's face lit up fully. "K-Keith!"

"I w-was so worried a-about y-you!" Lance struggled not to jump onto Keith as they stayed in the same position.

"There's no reason to be scared. I'm safe now." 'Keith' said, leaning down towards Lance's lips.

Lance's eyelids fluttered shut on instinct and waited for the kiss but it never came. Instead he was met with Keith pushing him to the ground and laughing demonically.

Lance's common sense was screaming at him.

"You're pathetic!" The monster screamed, laughing.

Lance stayed sitting on the ground as tears rolled faster now. Suddenly, he felt a sword pointed at his neck, pressing hard enough for a small few beads of blood to trickle out.

Lance's eyes widened slightly as he rose his chin on instinct, trying to avoid being stabbed in the throat.

"Humans are fragile, emotional messes. Would you really rather die?" The monster asked.

"If it meant not killing the one I love, yes." Lance breathed out, his eyes shut tight as he gulped. But that only pushed the sword through his skin a little bit deeper.

"Lance, get up!" Shiro shouted from behind him. Anything he did would effect Lance greatly because he didn't have a gun. He had his hand, which meant he could do short range attacks only. That also meant Keith could strike whenever he wanted between the distance of Shiro getting to Keith.

"I know... I know you can hear me Keith. Please for the love of god come back to me, I have no problem with dying but I haven't gotten to confess yet. I can't die before that." Lance whispered.

The Galra sneered. "There is no god."

Keith pulled back his arm and two things happened. As Lance looked up he saw a glimpse of the normal Keith smile down at him as the sword instead stabbed through his shoulder before the Galra came back, and Shiro came running immediately pushing Keith from Lance.

"Did he miss? I mean I'm not complaining but I didn't think he would miss-" Shiro said frantically as he laid Lance down to assess the damage. Lucky for them, Pidge, Hunk, and the castle were doing great as far as defending the planet from the soldiers was going.

"N-no.. that was Keith.. I-I s-s-saw Keith." Lance stuttered.

Shiro sighed. "Lance, I know that's what you want to believe but Keith is gone." 

"He's right you know." The deep voice Lance had so quickly grown to hate said, pushing Shiro away. "Keith is gone, forever. And there's nothing you and your pathetic paladins can do abo-"

Lance sat up as quickly as he could and grabbed Keith by the collar, dragging them down so their lips met. Only for a second, a split second, but that's all that was needed.

As soon as Lance pulled away, a purple fog was found leaving Keith's body before he collapsed. It wasn't much longer until Lance fell to the ground beside him.

"Good to have you back buddy." Lance breathed, ignoring his shoulder.

Keith smiled slightly and turned his head to the side, looking to Lance. "Good to be back."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Keith growled protectively as the one he didn't want to see continued to stalk towards him.

"Keefy boy, lighten up a little." The possessed Lance said, stepping over Shiro's unconscious body and around Hunk's. Pidge was next, right alongside Coran and Allura. All Keith could think was thank god Krolia and Matt had taken Romelle for a little rebel recon before this all happened.

It had been unexpected. Lance was supposed to be hooked up to the castle's computer system so Pidge could figure out why he's been getting so many headaches lately. Unluckily for them, they forgot about Sendak's crystal infecting all of the technology around the ship. (I'm clashing timelines here)

Now here they were, in a random hallway with everyone but Keith knocked down and Lance slowly advancing.

Keith took a deep breath. He knew what Lance would want, he would want Keith to end this. So he would, whether he wanted to or not.

"Stop this Lance." Keith tried once more.

Lance just took another step forward, his bayard turning a dark purple as he transformed it into the gun.

"Now why would I do that? We're having so much fun." Lance mocked.

Keith was having trouble pointing his sword to Lance because nothing had changed about him. If he had turned into this horrifying, unrecognizable monster form then Keith would have no hesitation to strike him down.

But he didn't. This was just Lance, the same hair, the same height, the same cocky smirk, and the same annoying voice to match.

Sure he's hurt Lance before but that was training, he would have to kill Lance for this to work.

"You're shaking." Lance observed.

"Well it's not everyday you have to kill your friend." Keith breathed out shakily. But he wouldn't cry, no. This is what Lance would have wanted, so he would not cry.

For a split second, something Keith could have easily missed, Lance breathed out his name. The real Lance. But of course the infected Lance took charge once again.

"Damn, he must really want to get back to you. He's kicking and screaming like a little girl." Lance smirked.

Keith couldn't do this. Not after that.

You have to. The castle is in danger and you are the only one left the defend it. Keith's common sense piped up but it didn't work.

Keith's sword fell to the ground with a clang and the held back tears took form and fell from his eyes one by one.

"I-I'm sorry Lance." Keith bitterly laughed. "I have one task I need to complete and I can't even do that."

The infected Lance sneered and continued advancing until he was just in front of Keith, towering over him with his gun pressed to Keith's chest.

Keith only smiled and closed his eyes.

"Go on, do it." Keith urged. He knew how to get Lance back. "Kill me." Keith hissed, his eyes shooting open as he took a step forward, forcing Lance to take a step back.

Lance's eyes widened slightly. "I w-will!" Lance shot back, putting his finger on the trigger.

Keith smirked. "Don't be a wuss Lance. Do it." Keith demanded again. "Or do I need to give you a dagger instead?"

Lance's eyes went wide once again as if he were trying to fathom the fact that Keith was willing to give himself up for Lance's safety.

"I'm not Lance!" He said instead.

"Hm? Does that bother you? Lance Lance Lance Lance Lance Lance Lance-"

Keith was cut off by the gun in Lance's hand firing, hitting him in the rib cage. Keith took a sudden breath and fell back, his hands going to the gun shot wound.

"No.." Lance dropped the gun and quickly ran to Keith's side. "No no no..."

Keith laughed slightly. "You're so predictable McLain." Keith stated lightheartedly.

Lance nimble hands found their way to Keith's wound and pulled away Keith's hands to have a better look.

"I-I'm so sorry Keith, I didn't m-mean to.." Lance promised, quickly going over to Allura. "Allura come on, wake up! Keith needs a pod!"

"Lance, you're part Altean, idiot." Keith spoke quietly, going back to holding his wound on instinct. "You can start the pod on your own."

"R-right! Right!" Lance practically hit himself for forgetting at such a time like this before hurriedly picking Keith up bridal style and sprinting towards the med bay, leaving his friends unconscious in the hallway.

"Lance," Keith whispered, looking up at Lance's stressed and worried face. Keith knew he was angry at himself, that's just how Lance was. "Lance it's ok. This isn't your fault."

"But it is and I know that! I-if I had-"

Keith cut Lance off as they entered the med bay.

"If you had what? Lance? Nothing you say will change the facts, it wasn't your fault." Keith whimpered slightly as he was set down on a table, Lance setting up a pod for him.

As Lance came back to pick Keith up, Keith grabbed onto Lance's sleeve.

"Promise you'll be here when I'm healed?" Keith asked.

He was taking a chance, opening himself up to Lance. Something he almost never did but he wasn't going to be a jerk, not now.

Lance's eyes softened as he picked up Keith and stood him up in the sleeping pod, the last thing Keith hearing before the pod shut was a quick "Wouldn't miss it for the world mullet."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last oneshot

_3rd POV_

_Dear Keith,_

_I want Keith to read this, so whoever this is please give it to Keith._

_Did you do it? Is this Keith? I sure hope so. Hi Keith! I think it's about time I explain a few things. I've been sick for awhile now, I only found out 7 months ago when I crash landed on a peaceful planet. They told me I had a month to live, if I was lucky. And look at that, I WAS lucky. I lived 7. It was something that wasn't curable, believe me I looked around everywhere and I couldn't find one. But I've excepted my fate now. I didn't realize I was dying tonight, I guess I just kinda felt it coming. If I had known I would have told you how I felt so much sooner. Maybe then you would have believed me._

_It was kind of selfish of me, to get so close to all of you, to finally win Blue back and die out of no where. But I'm sure you'll find a new Blue paladin. I hope she chooses you to be her next paladin Keith, I know you'd take care of her. But it isn't something we get to control so we'll just have to wait and see._

_I like your idea, being resurrected into a new life when you die. I hope it's a life I get to see you in. I don't even know if I could bear living if it wasn't with you. And thank you for the talk we had tonight, it helped me not be so afraid of what was to come. Not be so afraid of the internal darkness I may find when I close my eyes for the last time. And don't worry yourself over this, it wasn't your fault this happened in any_ _way, shape, or form. You helped me through so much of it without even realizing._

_As for what you said, don't worry about it. I know how you feel. It isn't hard to tell if you have two eyes and a particular interest for that person. I love you too Keith. Tell my family I love them too, if you ever get the chance to. I hope we meet again._

_Until next time, Lance McLain_.

—————

Levi ran around behind the counter of his local coffee shop, his dirty blonde hair getting in his way. He ran it with his best friend Hope. (I live for genderbent Hunk)

It was a simple coffee shop, Levi and Hope created the coffee shop around 5 different colors, black, blue, yellow, red, and green. It was a quirky thing that was unique to their cafe alone and everyone loved it. They had five employees right now and each one got a different color. It was really quite cute.

Levi called out someones name to come get their coffee before heading back to the register where the small line of one waited.

Levi looked forward to find the next customer, a tall male with black hair, a clean undercut keeping the back tamed. He was stunningly gorgeous and that was just the beginning. He had a lip ring to match nicely with his bad boy aesthetic, along with an all black outfit consisting of a leather jacket, a black shirt, and some black jeans.

He seemed like a simple male, but he pulled that off.

"W-woah.." Levi squeaked, quickly trying to hide his ever growing blush as he stammered to talk to the extremely attractive person. "W-What can I get y-you?"

The person's piercing green eyes scanned over Levi and Levi couldn't help but admire the little bit of color on the male.

"An Oreo Frappuccino." The person said plainly after a second.

Levi giggled slightly. "I would've assumed you drank black coffee." Levi joked, typing in the order.

"Black coffee is gross, has no flavor at all." The ravenette said with a small smile.

"Maybe.. but an Oreo Frappuccino?" Levi challenged.

"Maybe I just have a huge soft spot for sweet things." The man mocked offense.

"Wanna test that theory? I could take you to the candy store this Saturday." Levi asked jokingly.

"Or I could take you to dinner, a pretty boy like you deserves the best." The man replied cockily.

Levi grinned, "An Oreo Frappuccino, is that all sir?"

"Oh no, how much would it cost to get your number?" The male asked, grabbing for his wallet casually.

"It's your lucky day sir, the price was just reduced to $1.99." Levi said, scratching at his tan skin - something he often did when he was nervous.

"Man, here I was thinking I was special."

"I've got to make a living somehow." Levi laughed. "4.25 is your total with tax, can I get a name for the order?"

"Kai." The ravenette smirked.

"Kai huh?" Levi asked, handing him his drink and a napkin with a note on it. "I'll see you on Saturday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I hate sad endings😂😭😭


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had trusted Shiro once- loved him even. Now he was sitting in Shiro's room, plunged in darkness as he was stuffed inside the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abusive relationships, psychological torture

3rd POV

Lance had trusted Shiro once- loved him even. Now he was sitting in Shiro's room, plunged in darkness as he was stuffed inside the closet.

He knew how close the other paladins were, he knew if he yelled for help someone would come running, but Shiro would kill him. And Lance didn't want to die. Not yet.

Though this wasn't much better, sitting with cuffs digging into your wrists and ankles, forced to your knees as you struggle to breath the hot air because the closet gets no air circulation.

Lance jumped as the door to the room quietly opened, then closed and locked. Shiro no doubt took the extra second to make sure sound proof mode was activated.

"Lance~" Shiro sing songed as he walked over to the closet.

Lance shivered as he lowered his head in submission. Shiro sounded happy and whenever Shiro was happy.. well, nothing was good. On the contrary, whenever Shiro was mad nothing was ever good either. It was really a lose lose situation for Lance.

"Get up." Shiro commanded plainly as he opened the door.

Lance immediately got up, but couldn't move forward as the shackles kept him from doing so.

Shiro pulled out his phone but only kept it there. "I want you to say every bad thought you've ever had about yourself." Shiro demanded.

Lance felt uncomfortable at the idea but started listing.

"I-I'm stupid.. and useless.. a-and u-utterly pathetic. I'm nothing but a pathetic idiot w-who contributes nothing to Voltron.." Lance stuttered.

"Good, now sit." Shiro said plainly, patting him on the head like an animal before walking over the his desk where his computer sat, leaving the closet door open.

Lance sighed and sat down, thinking of the good parts of life lately.

He had gotten his bond back with Blue, that was probably it. Blue calmed him when he had panic attacks during fights caused by Shiro and she helped him when he was alone in Shiro's room, utterly terrified. Blue had made it utterly clear through their connection that if she could maul Shiro alive and leave him to rot on a random planet by now, she would have. But she can't.

Not until Black finds a way to sever their connection. Then Blue could do whatever she wants. Until then.. Lance was stuck with this.

Lance reached to the back of his mind, finding his connection with Blue immediately.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there today, Shiro told everyone I was sick.' Lance said.. or thought? Whatever you wanted to call it, Blue answered immediately.

Don't apologize, remember the minute you find a way out I'm ready to fly you away from here.

Blue wasn't talking, not really, but it's like it was a secret language the two had and only Lance knew how to decipher it. The purrs translated to words and Lance immediately new what she meant.

'I know, but Voltron needs me to help defeat Lotor right now.. After the war is done I want you to take me far away from here.. far away so no one ever finds me again.' Lance told her.

Next time you're allowed out of the room, pack a few bags of stuff and put it in the back, just it case.

Lance smiled at the thought of bags packed and ready to go, waiting by the cot in the back of the lions every lion had and was about to reply before headphones were shoved into his ears. Lance's eyes flew open and found Shiro in front of him, smirking with his phone wirelessly connected to the Altean earbuds.

Lance cringed the minute he heard his voice start to play at a loud volume, consuming his thoughts. "I-I'm stupid.. and useless.. a-and u-utterly pathetic. I'm nothing but a pathetic idiot w-who contributes nothing to Voltron.."

Lance frowned. Had he really sounded like that? Pathetic.

Minutes passed of hearing it over and over again and Shiro stood, leaving his phone on the bed to maintain the wireless connection without Lance being able to reach it and left.

"I-I'm stupid.. and useless.. a-and u-utterly pathetic. I'm nothing but a pathetic idiot w-who contributes nothing to Voltron.."

Lance whimpered as he tried to think through the words playing on repeat to get his connection with Blue back again, so he could talk to her. But the loud words playing in his ears left no room for other thoughts.

"I-I'm stupid.. and useless.. a-and u-utterly pathetic. I'm nothing but a pathetic idiot w-who contributes nothing to Voltron.."

It wasn't true, Lance tried to tell himself. It wasn't... it wasn't true, those were just stupid thoughts in his mind, nowhere but his mind..

Pathetic..

Idiot..

Stupid..

Useless..

Nothing.

"I-I'm stupid.. and useless.. a-and u-utterly pathetic. I'm nothing but a pathetic idiot w-who contributes nothing to Voltron.."

Idiot.

Pathetic.

Stupid.

Useless.

Idiot.

Nothing.

Idiot.

"I-I'm stupid.. and useless.. a-and u-utterly pathetic. I'm nothing but a pathetic idiot w-who contributes nothing to Voltron.."

Nothing.

Pathetic.

Useless!

"I-I'm stupid.. and useless.. a-and u-utterly pathetic. I'm nothing but a pathetic idiot w-who contributes nothing to Voltron.."

Lance felt himself scream but he couldn't hear it over the audio that repeated once again. He felt Blue purr in the back of his mind but even that didn't calm him down.

"Pathetic.. useless.. nothing.. idiot.." Lance murmured to himself, struggling against the restraints to get the headphones out, the audio maddening.

He felt the headphones being taken out but the phrases continued to swirl around his mind.

"I'm stupid, and useless, and utterly pathetic. I'm nothing but a pathetic idiot who contributes nothing to Voltron." Lance recited from memory.

"Lance, Lance listen to me!"

The yelling in front of him was drowned out by the words he now believed to be true.

"Pathetic and useless and stupid. Nothing but an idiot.. pathetic and stupid and nothing." Lance recited over and over like his life depended on it.

Suddenly he felt his ears being covered with what he assumed to be noise canceling headphones, because as soon as they were on, every outside noise disappeared.

Everything was clearer, much clearer. He could hear Blue better now, purring and calming as always. He looked in front of him to see the Red paladin.

He let out a shaky sob and let his head fall to the Red paladin's shoulder as Keith undid his chains.

Lance liked this much better. He couldn't hear a thing. Nothing whatsoever. Nothing but the sound of his own breath, but even that was almost silent. This way, he could listen to Blue and Blue alone.

It's ok now.. Keith is with you. Shiro was finally found out and you can be free again. She purred.

Lance let out another shaky breath, smiling slightly with his eyes closed. There was nothing now. Nothing around him to see, nothing around him to hear.

He would've thought that to be even truer if he hadn't felt himself being picked up by his friend.

Lance felt himself saying something, he had no idea what. Though that wasn't important. He was free, he was with Keith and Blue. And nothing else mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura had to repair the castle up to peak condition for the fights ahead of them with Coran. What they thought was going to be a nice sunny planet turned out to have nasty rainy weather at night. 
> 
> Good thing Keith was there to listen to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, car crashes, keraunophobia, death

3rd POV

Keith sighed as he walked through the castle, which shook with every boom of lightning that struck the planet.

They had to stop on this planet while their repairs were being finished. Who knew other planets had storms like Earth's as well?

And to top it all off, Keith was in a pissy mood.

Why?

Very simple answer to a very simple question. Lance was being a brat today.

So- no, he wasn't actually. Keith just viewed it that way. Lance wouldn't come out of his room, wouldn't let Keith into his room, wouldn't even take the food and water Pidge left at his door.

So Keith was left with a very boring day without his boyfriend, unable to do anything but train.

Right now he was heading to Lance's room one last time before giving up completely and stopped outside of it, knocking but the loud boom of thunder cut him off, as well as a loud cry.

Keith's annoyed face turned to that of worry and immediately unlocked Lance's door and walked in, fast walking to where he found Lance.

Lance was on the bed, curled in on himself as he rocked back and forth. Even in the dark the tears were obvious.

"Baby.." Keith whispered, reaching a hand out to Lance, but lightening struck and Lance jumped back before Keith could reach him.

Lance choked on a sob and coughed as Keith continued to advance slowly until he was borderline hugging the boy.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Keith apologized quietly as he rubbed Lance's back. "The storm is almost over. It's ok, it's ok.."

Almost half an hour later, the lightening and thunder calmed, and the ship stopped shaking. As a result, Lance breathing steadied out and his grip on Keith's shirt loosened ever so slightly.

"That's it," Keith cooed. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"I-I-I'm s-s-orry.." Lance choked out quietly, hugging Keith tighter.

Keith smiled and started rubbing Lance's back again. "Don't apologize Lance, a lot of people are afraid of storms. It isn't your fault."

Lance immediately felt reassured at the words, but apologized once more for good measure.

"I'm s-s-sorry.." He whispered. "I-I didn't u-u-used to b-e a b-baby like this.." Lance clarified.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Keith asked.

Lance pulled back from Keith's shirt, apologizing again when he saw the front of his was soaked with tears and snot. Keith just laughed and waved him off, saying he'd change later.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to babe, I can wait until you're ready." Keith promised, letting Lance hold his hand.

"N-no.. I want to.." Lance smiled as Keith gave a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

And then Lance got started. "When I was.. when I was 11 I got really sick. At the time my eldest sibling, Kai, was 17. He could drive. So he and Veronica, my older sister, went to Walgreens to get me some medicine. While they were gone, a storm started.."

_Lance sat in his room, trying to distract himself from the wind and booms. At such a young age, things like that mildly scared him and his younger siblings._

_So here Lance was, even while sick, playing with his siblings to keep them distracted with their dog next to them, asleep._

_Lance rapidly coughed into his elbow and the two set of older twins looked at him_ _worriedly_.

_"Are you alright Lance?" Elizabeth asked carefully._

_"Yeah, if you need to rest we can give you some space." Elizabeth's twin, Hope, said immediately._

_"It's alright Hope. Eliza, can you get me some water please?" Lance asked, his throat dry and his voice almost gone._

_Hope and Elizabeth hopped up, racing downstairs to get their older brother_ _water_.

_The younger pair of twins were still playing with robots on the ground, too young to fully comprehend the fact that Lance was so sick._

_"Lance play with us!" Emilio cheered as his robot clashed with his sister's, Emi._

_Lance coughed once more, doubling over as he felt his energy deplete completely, but he scooted over to play with his young siblings._

_Just then, Hope and Elizabeth came running back without water. "Lance,_ _mama said she needs to talk to you." Hope said before Elizabeth could._

_"I was going to say it!" Elizabeth yelled._

_Lance immediately stepped in. "Now girls, I'm going to go talk with mama, if you're good while I'm gone I'll play with you some more." Lance said as loudly as he could, but it turned out more like a whisper than anything. Barely heard over the thundering rain and wind outside._

_Soon enough Lance made it downstairs to find his mother grabbing the hospital bag they had for emergencies._

_"Mama?" Lance asked._

_"Lance." His mother turned around, her face red from stress. "Put your shoes on, we need to go."_

"We ended up going to the hospital." Lance told Keith. "What we found was something I would never forget.."

_Lance's mama pulled into a parking space as fast as she could. She had already asked their neighbors to watch the twins and Jewel, the 9 year old of the family who had no problem with storms. Even payed the neighbors double because this was so urgent._

_Lance was dragged into the hospital faster than Lance could go with such tiny legs. You would've thought his mother was literally dragging him. But he was able to stay caught up most of the time, trying to avoid coughing in such a place._

_They went to the receptionist desk and they were given a number and then they were running again._

_Lance didn't understand, why were they running? Why were they here in the first place?_

_Lance's mother opened the door and his wrist was finally given the chance of freedom as his mother ran to the bedside, already crying. Veronica was there too, a few scratches and bruises but nothing fatal._

_Lance almost couldn't recognize his_ _brother on the bed._

_His face bloodied beyond reason, machines all around him, most of him was bruised and bleeding. The gauze that was trying to stop the blood was futile_ , _and the doctors whispered something in his mother's ear made her cry further._

_But.. Lance didn't understand._

_What was going on? Why was Kai in a hospital bed? What happened?_

_"Kai?"_

_Lance's little voice rang through the hospital room which was full of cries and pleas._

_Kai didn't move but Lance could tell that he heard. They had always been close enough to tell things like that._

_Kai called him over softly. "Come here little Blue."_

_Lance immediately obeyed, standing next to his brother's body on the bed._

_They had always been close for siblings, and that had never changed. With Lance's mom always at work, it was Kai's responsibility to take care of Lance and Jewel, while it was Veronica's responsibility to take care of the younger twins._

_Him and Kai had a bond that was almost unfathomable to others._

_"You sound worse, have you been resting?" Kai asked softly, despite his torn apart body shown right in front of Lance._

_Lance looked down guiltily. "No.. I was playing with the twins because they were scared."_

_Kai's soft laugh echoed throughout the room. "You're a good brother blue, always stay like that ok?"_

_"Ok!" Lance nodded rapidly despite his sore throat._

_The thunder outside boomed and the lightening stuck, causing Lance to jump slightly._

_"Oh, it's ok blue, there's nothing to be afraid of." Kai whispered, trying to reach out a hand but in the end he couldn't. "I'm not going to come back home today, I want you to help take care of the twins and Jewel for me, ok?"_

_"B-but, where are you going?" Lance asked, his eyes tearing at the thought of Kai not coming home._

_"I'm going to go the a beautiful place, where everyone is nice. Don't worry, I'll_ _always be there when you need me. In there." Kai said quietly, nodding to the left side of Lance's chest._

_Lance pointed. "In my heart?"_

_"Exactly."_

"He really didn't go home that day, had to stay at the hospital for three days before the doctors finally let him go." Lance whispered as Keith held him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Keith said gently, kissing Lance's temple. "But he was right. He'll always be in your heart, so there's no need to be afraid."

Lance hummed. "I'm not afraid anymore, you're here."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are captured by the Galra, but Lance is the only one being tortured for information. Eventually, Lance really s believes Keith when he says ‘it’ll be ok’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: referenced torture, blood mentioned, injuries

3rd POV

"It's ok.. it's ok." Keith reminded Lance as Lance was dumped back into the cell.

This had become a daily routine the two had after it was apparent only Lance would continue to be tortured by the Galra. Lance was taken, Lance came back, Keith smothered him with love and affection to remind him their team members would find them- repeat.

Lance cried out as Keith touched his small body.

They had been here for what felt to be an Earth week and Lance had lost something equivalent of 20 pounds. All muscle mass was gone and he was now only skin and bones with the not so occasional infected wound around his half covered body.

Lance's shirt had been destroyed long ago, which didn't help his condition much. But as always, Keith took off his own shirt and draped it over Lance lightly.

Lance whimpered again.

"You're going to be ok, I'm right here. You're alright." Keith promised.

He hated making empty promises, but Lance was desperate for any sense of security no matter how false. So Keith gave it to him.

Lance looked to him appreciatively and Keith leaned down to give Lance a gentle peck on the lips.

"They'll find us in no time."

-

A week passed, but Keith was still positive, looking at Lance and letting him know the same thing every day.

"I'm right here, everything will be alright. They will find us." Followed by a kiss to the cheek.

-

Another week..

"It'll be ok." Keith continued to promise, kissing Lance on his jawline gently. "The team will find us and then we can get out of here."

-

And another week passes as Lance's screams engraved themselves into his mind.

"It'll.. it'll be ok." Keith struggled to look Lance I'm the face and promise that now. "Everything is going to turn out fine." A kiss to the forehead followed his empty promise, trying to reassure both of them that it would be ok.

-

And another week passed by slowly, Lance barely able to sit up and move by himself. But Keith was there.

"I'm here.." He reminded with another peck to the lips.

He could no longer look Lance in the eyes and speak such lies only to get his hopes crushed every day their team didn't show up.

So instead he said, "I'm here."

-

Keith couldn't stay positive anymore.

What had it been? Four weeks? Five? He didn't know. Keeping track only pulled him further into a depressive state.

He was trying to stay positive for Lance, trying to keep his act together and grounded so Lance could believe that something was true, but he couldn't. He heard Lance's screams play on repeat everyday, saw him come back, practically immobile because he refused to give the Galra information. Lying to Lance after that was impossible.

Lance was dumped into the cell, groaning as he landed on his shoulder wrong but the soldier didn't care, just kept walking.

Keith got up silently, helping Lance against a wall with tears in his eyes. He avoided eye contact at all costs and covered Lance with his shirt as always, wanting his significantly.

What happened next broke Keith's heart..

Lance caught eye contact leaned in, kissing his temple. "I'm going to be ok. You're here, I'm ok now."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy with a wound that could easily become fatal in less than a week and a boy who thought he was fine. Both were left stranded on an island after the battle in space took a turn for the worse. 
> 
> How do you think this will turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied character death, wounds, alien wounds, not at all medically accurate, sick Keith, Lance being unaware of what self preservation skills are

3rd POV

Lance and Keith didn't know how they ended up in this situation. They also didn't know where they were, what they were going to do, or how the hell they were going to leave this place.

After an intense battle with Lotor, the lions ejected Lance and Keith into space for no known reason, sending them flying to the planet below them. It was sudden and unforeseen, during the harsh fall their helmets broke and they ended up with nasty injuries.

Not like a every day run of the mill saving the universe injury that could be fixed easily with one of the sleeping pods. More like a, wow this could kill me within days, injury.

But Lance swallowed down the pain, hiding the grimaces and getting rid of the blood before Keith noticed so he could focus fully on Keith.

Keith.. wasn't doing well, if Lance was being honest with himself.

He couldn't move or walk on his own, his open wound got infected quickly with a fever that spawned hours later, and on top of that they didn't have food or water to help make it better for the first few hours.

"Keith." Lance mumbled, watching as Keith's head lulled to the side as he rested against a tree.

Lance had found coconuts and assumed they were on an island of some sort, so he traveled even further and sure enough their was an entire body of water surrounding them with not another island in sight.

And the gods were on their side today because the water wasn't salt water like on Earth, it was fresh.

"Keith wake up." Lance mumbled again, dropping next to Keith with a coconut in one hand, and a broken open coconut full of water with the other.

Keith stirred slightly and Lance was able to get most of the water down Keith's throat, some spilling through his lips and onto his face. By the time the water was half way gone, Keith's was chugging the thing on his own.

Lance chuckled, hiding that cough that followed before cracking open the coconut for him.

"Eat this Keith. Hopefully it'll help. I'm going to go and get some more water. I'll be back." Lance promised.

On his way down the hill, he got dizzy and had to lean against the tree. But he neglected his own needs and got several more of the large alien coconuts, cracked them open and spilling the contents out. He filled them with water and carried four of them back up the hill.

He would have grabbed more, but the coconuts were as large as half his arm each. When he got back, Keith was looking slightly better still propped again the tree.

"Ok Keith, shirt off for me." Lance commanded, setting down the giant coconuts.

Keith carefully stripped off his shirt, groaning as the fabric scratched against his cut ever so gently.

"You might want to take off your pants too, if you don't want to get them wet."

Eventually, they had gotten through the process of cleaning the wound kind of and Keith drank almost an entire coconut's worth of water again. It made Lance happy to see some progress after only a day of being their, stranded.

Once Keith fell asleep, Lance made a bonfire and sat himself against a tree, lifting his own shirt.

Jeez. Lance looked down and saw his wound. It had started as a small cut he had gotten from one of the plants as he tumbled to the ground. No larger than a paper cut.

Now? It was almost as large as Lance's hand, and as deep as the length of a finger nail. It hurt, Lance had to admit. The cut throbbed with a deep rooted pain Lance never wanted to experience again.

Lance took the little water that was left and poured it over the cut. That only seemed to aggravate the cut more.

Lance bit his tongue to stop from crying out Keith's name. He had to remind himself that Keith wasn't doing well either, he needed to rest for now.

Lance didn't sleep the first night there.

-

The next day came faster than Lance realized. He quickly covered his cut with his shirt as he saw Keith stir, but not sitting up.

Lance walked around the bonfire he had made the night prior and crouched down next to Keith.

"How are you doing buddy?" Lance asked softly, helping rest Keith's head on a pile of leaves as a pillow rather than the hard ground.

Keith looked worse than when they had gotten here. Even after he had gotten better yesterday. He was paler than one should be, almost a sickly green, and seemed to be shaking ever so slightly.

"Peachy." Keith whispered in response, finding comfort in Lance being next to him. "How are you? You haven't seemed effected by the fall yet, are you sure you didn't hurt yourself?"

Lance smiled warmly. "I'm sure."

-

The next day came and they were both worse in terms of health. Only one hid that fact though.

"And.. you're.. you're positive.. you're ok?" Keith asked again, the words spaced out as his energy depleted along with his health.

"I'm sure." Lance said again, along with a forced out smile. But that was far from the truth.

His wound was turning black.

Not metaphorically or poetically. It was literally turning black.

The cut now covered the entirety of his chest, creeping down to his torso, the wound had continued opening to his chest. And the cut where it all started had turned to a rotten black. Now the black was slowly spreading outwards as well, branching out into different cuts.

"As long as you're ok.." Keith mumbled, resting his head backwards.

-

Keith was asleep for the next few days, leaving Lance to try and take care of himself but it was too late. He didn't even know if something like this was treatable.

The wound had traveled down his right arm, making it hard to hide from Keith, but otherwise the wound had stopped spreading. Though the entire thing was black at this point. At night, it glowed to be a disgusting purple shade.

Anytime he tried to treat it with water, it seemed to get worse and so he stopped trying.

While Keith was sleeping peacefully for those few days, Lance slowly stopped moving around. His energy flew out the window, his legs didn't seem to work unless running on pure adrenaline, and his breathing patterns had been off for the past few hours now.

But the bonfire was still lit and they were moved to the shore, so they would be easier to see if anyone passed by.

Fish was cooked next to the bonfire for when Keith woke up and a fresh coconut of water was waiting for him as well.

But he knew if they weren't found soon, it didn't matter how much Lance could do for Keith. Neither would survive.

-

Keith found himself waking up in the arms of Lance as a loud horn blew in the distance. Lance jacket was wrapped around them and Keith could very clearly see the black as night skin that infected his right arm.

The ship was coming right for them. They would be saved! But Keith couldn't worry himself with that.

"L-Lance.. y-our a-a-arm.." Keith stuttered. His mouth felt dry and his throat scratchy.

Lance's head whipped down to him and his gaze softened.

"You're gonna be alright Keith." Lance rasped quietly, his eyes tearing. His eyes crossed for a second and he looked pale, and damn near passing out. Keith's thoughts were wound in a knot and his stomach lurched.

Lance had been hurt.. this entire time. And all he cared about was getting Keith to safety.. Keith looked back at Lance.

"L-Lance.." He cried quietly.

The boat was on the shore now, men hopping over to get the two.

"Don't be sad.." Lance whispered. He took the opportunity to kiss Keith for the first and last time. "You're ok now."

Keith was pried from Lance's arms before Lance collapsed to the sand, his eyes shutting as he succumbed to his injury.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual assault, implied homophobia, bullying
> 
> Please please please read with caution! I have the specifically triggering parts such as the sexual assault marked so you don’t have to read if you don’t want to. Please mind you mental health and don’t read if you can’t!

3rd POV

"You are such a dick!"

Everyone in the shared college dorm groaned. Just their luck for this to happen the night of a test that they needed to study for.

Keith and Lance had gotten together years ago, when the two were in their freshman year of high school. Hunk and Pidge were entirely relieved about this because it meant that the fighting stopped. Somewhere along the way to college, Shiro started hanging out with the group and now they're all great friends so fighting rarely happened.

But lately, something has shifted. Lance became more defensive. Anything seemed to cause him to fight back, which in turn lead to Keith being provoked because Lance acted up on the smallest things.

And so here they were, the five sharing a dorm while Keith and Lance were back to fighting nonstop.

"What is going on with you lately Lance?!" Keith shouted right back. "Why are you being like this?! We were fine a few weeks ago!"

"Me?! What's going on with you-"

"No. No don't you dare turn this around on me when we both know this has nothing to do with how I'm acting. What happened Lance?" Keith asked, softer this time.

Lance looked like he was about to break down, looked like he was about to drop his whole defensive acted and just be real for a second. Something that Keith hadn’t gotten his boyfriend to do in weeks now. Instead he spat out something he'd come to regret within hours at the most.

"I need a break, Keith."

Pidge gasped, quietly. She wasn't eavesdropping, her room was literally right next to Lance's room where they were fighting. Never once, not once had Lance even uttered the word break or break up or any variation of that in that context. He didn't even joke about it, wouldn't even write it down.

He loves Keith more than Pidge thought was possible, and here he was. Practically breaking up with with him

It was silent for a long while until Keith's broken voice spoke up.

"I-is.." Keith cleared his throat. "Is that what you want?" Keith asked for clarification.

He just wanted to know what was wrong, getting dumped wasn't what he had in mind for today.

"You know what, yeah. Yeah it's what I want! I'm so sick of this! I can't- I can't do it anymore!" Lance tried to express how he was feeling with his hands as well, seeing as he was a big talker with his hands and all, but he just ended up waving around randomly and angrily.

Keith took a deep breath, willing the tears away. If this is what Lance wanted then he was fine. It was fine. All fine.

"That's alright Lance. When you figure it out, let me know. And when you're ready to talk about what's really going on, I'm right next door." Keith sighed when Lance made no move to talk again.

Pidge let out a shaky breath, no one would last long if their relationship wasn't figured out soon.

—————

"Hey Lance-" Lance walked away.

"Lance we're partners for the-" Lance turned his chair around.

"Lance we need to talk about the assignment-" Lance started a random conversation with a girl.

"Lunch finally arrived, eh?" Keith joked. But Lance just stood and threw his lunch away, walking out of the cafeteria.

This was getting ridiculous. All day Keith has been trying to talk to him about essential school related things and Lance just ignored him like he wasn't even there. This had to stop.

Even so, it was weird being like this with Lance. Usually Keith was the one walking away if they were in a fight. That and they hadn't fought like this in almost 3 years. It was unusual.

Keith sighed and pushed his lunch away, suddenly losing his appetite.

Shiro gave him a warm smile. "It's ok Keith, he'll come around."

Keith bitterly laughed. "I'm sure he will, because he always ignores me for no reason and then decides I'm worth talking to in the end." He said sarcastically.

Lance had never, not once gone more than 10 hours without talking, texting, calling, or FaceTiming him. And 10 hours was only the max because Lance needed sleep eventually. Quite frankly it was annoying but dear lord, now that Lance wasn't talking to him at all, Keith missed it more than he ever thought he would have.

Pidge piped up, noticing the pain and despair her friend seemed to be feeling. "He just needs a day to himself, to cool off." She said gently. "He’ll be running back before you know it."

But days turned into weeks, weeks turned into almost a full month and still no sign of Lance talking to him.

The separation took a toll on everyone. Of course Lance and Keith were failing all of a sudden and they slowly both fell into a depressive phase, but everyone was affected.

Pidge didn't come out of her room anymore. She couldn't stand watching as Lance point blank ignored Keith as Keith silently broke on the inside. She became quiet- and when she wasn't she got even more snarky and defensive than she already was.

Hunk was stressed out. All he could do was cook and then drop the treats off to random teachers because he was in the kitchen so often now.

Shiro was even more stressed out. With the two not talking to each other and the dramatic reactions everyone else was having from this fight they were in, he was in full range dad mode.

And it wasn't just the fighting couple's dorm mates, literally everyone was affected.

The teachers seemed to be slightly more overworked without Lance there after class to help them organize and grade. Even the students of Altea University seemed to be left with a gloomy aura without their main power couple Keith and Lance walking in all happy and lovey dovey together.

Today was a new day, and Keith had lost all hope and persistence of Lance forgiving him for whatever he had done to make him this upset.

3 weeks, 6 days, 9 hours and this was utter Hell. This terrified Keith, they were verging on a month without talking. Lance had only said they were taking a break, but that was practically thrown out the window after week 2 of no talking.

Keith walked to class, his puffy red eyes and tear streaked cheeks normal to everyone by now. Only another thing that had changed since the assumed break up.

"Hey fag, where ya going?"

Keith was pushed into the lockers behind him rather harshly.

That was normal by now too. Before Lance and him had gotten together, way back when, Keith got bullied for being 'emo', and then for being gay. Lance, being the popular quarterback and all, had prevented anyone from treating him this way because the football players loved him. Now, Lance wasn't there to protect Keith like he had promised to always do at the beginning of high school.

"We're both late for class Rolo, why don't we just call the bullying session off for today."Keith asked sarcastically, his collar being roughly held to shove him against the lockers.

"What, an emo like you cares about school? That's almost as unnatural as being gay." Rolo mocked, pulling Keith forward by the collar then roughly slamming him backwards again.

Keith winced as his head smashed into the cold metal, blood already dripping from the back of his head and down his scalp.

"Being gay isn't unnatural, everyone deserves to love who they love-" Keith whimpered as he was thrown down to the ground.

Rolo's goons kept Keith on his knees and held his hands back against the lockers behind them so he couldn't move, preventing him from fighting what was next.

Rolo looked around quickly, happy to find no security cameras or people around. He unbuttoned his pants and zipper quickly, pulling them down.

"If you're so gay, why don't you prove it?" Rolo smirked.

⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

Keith's understood what was happening quickly and opened his mouth to scream, protest, do anything but Rolo quickly shoved his length down Keith's throat. Keith immediately gagged, he couldn't breath- he couldn't breath.

Rolo didn't even give Keith room to bite off his length as Rolo continuously thrusted into Keith's unwilling mouth.

Tears sprung from Keith's eyes for multiple reasons. He wanted Lance. Lance would never let this happen, Lance would protect him from this disgusting jock, Lance would put all else aside to help him after this.

But when was God ever on his side?

⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

—————

Lance slowly walked out of his English class. He was so tired of this, he had downright ignored Keith for a month and the guilt was slowly eating away at him.

He was planning on explaining himself today, he was ready to explain and ask for the forgiveness he didn't deserve but Keith had left before him on a run that morning. So Lance waited for lunch hour, but Keith was no where to be found. So Lance went with the desperate option and planned on sitting next to Keith in class and telling him then but Keith hadn't shown up to class.

It was frustrating. The one time Lance wanted to talk to Keith- wanted to open up and explain his sudden behavior, God didn't agree with him.

Lance grabbing his book bag from his locker. He didn't have work today so he planned on going back to the dorm room and just studying, maybe catching up on some old homework he missed.

Slamming his locker shut, he found Hunk waiting for him.

"Hey dude!" Hunk said, feigning positivity. He just wanted his best friend back to normal, he wanted both his best friends back to normal. The best he could do was make Lance happy and that was ok.

They started walking towards the dorms- lucky them, their classes were all the way across campus from the dorms so they got to walk all the way back.

There was suddenly quite a large crowd in front of them and Lance rolled his eyes, pushing his way through to try continue continue his way to the dorm. He wasn't in the mood for this. It was a college campus, probably just some douchebags who were stoned and got in a fight with each other. It happened more times then you might think.

Hunk was right behind him and before they could start up another pointless and ongoing conversation, Lance froze.

Froze because in front of his was Keith Kogane, the boy he had been looking for all day, unconscious and hunched against the lockers with a large hand like bruise around his neck.

Lance felt the panic inside him surge and he rushed forward, seeing as no one else was helping him. He noticed one thing as soon as he kneeled to Keith's size. He smelled revolting- or more accurately his breath did. Lance didn't know how exactly to describe it until he noticed the steady stream of white fluid coming from Keith's mouth.

Lance could have sworn his heart stopped when he finally put two and two together.

The nurse would likely be there any second now, but Lance knew Keith wouldn't want the humiliation of going to the nurse right now so Lance picked him up easily - a little too easily - and ran on pure adrenaline. He always thought that when authors wrote about a character having an adrenaline rush in a part of the story that it was a lie, something make believe to keep the chapter going. But oh boy did he understand now. 

Running back to the dorm in record time he immediately went to Keith's room, ignoring anyone who said something on the way.There wasn't much he could do so he got a glass of water and a tooth brush waiting for Keith when he woke up, along with an ibuprofen. He also got a wet rag and draped it over Keith's neck as to smooth the, seemingly, throbbing bruise. 

"Oh god Keith-" Lance's voice cracked as he tried to talk.

He knew it wasn't his fault. As avoided as the topic was, things like this happen in the real world. It wasn't his fault that it was Keith who was targeted for this disgusting crime. But he knew that if he had been there, it would have never even crossed the attackers mind to do something like this. So no, Lance wasn't in any way responsible for the crime, but he felt guilty as hell.

While Lance wasn't paying attention, Keith's eyes opened suddenly and widely as he tried to cry out for help once again- only to find his voice gone.

Lance immediately looked up once at the movement of the bed and saw Keith silently panicking.

"Oh Keith, it's ok.." Lance sighed gently, pulling Keith to his chest. "It's ok, I'm so sorry. Can we talk?" Lance asked suddenly.

Keith gave a dreadful look. As if today wasn't already the worst day of his life, now he had to handle Lance officially breaking up with him?

"I just want to explain myself, a-and what happened that day." Lance explained quietly, moving a black lock of Keith's hair behind his ear.

Keith nodded and then pointed to the water.

"Do you want to brush your teeth as well baby?" Lance asked quietly.

Keith nodded, tearing up at the thought of brushing his teeth with the soreness in his jaw and utter pain of his throat but he felt disgusting. Brushing his teeth would give him a sense of clarity.

Lance nodded back and helped Keith get up, never stepping more than inches away from Keith at a time as if he might fall and break.Keith wanted to tell Lance to calm down, but having Lance so close to him after a month of being apart was enjoyable. He let himself relax into the touch and take a deep breath as he started to brush his teeth in the quiet room. 

Keith gave Lance a look that told Lance to start with his story.

Lance smiled sadly. "The day we had our last big fight, my mamá had kicked me out." Lance admitted quietly.

Keith's eyes widened and he would've spoken if he could have.

"I.. I wanted you to meet my family. I wanted you to meet my mom. They're.. amazing people, but when it comes to things like this.. like us, they believe strongly against it. I took my chances anyways, what was the worst that could've happened? I'm a 23 year old college student who has a dorm and a full paying scholarship. So I told her about you, how I felt, our dreams for the future, the family I want to have with you one day."

Lance paused and Keith paused his movements for a moment. The sadness was evident, you could tell even if you weren't paying attention. Keith felt a tug at his heart as he had also been kicked out for being gay, but he didn't make a sound, letting Lance continue.

"She went ballistic. I didn't think she was possible of such anger. She.. she insisted that I wasn't her son, that the people around me were influencing me too much. She tried to send me to a boarding college for Christians. Instead I left. I didn't need her for my schooling anymore and most of my things were already at the dorms. And when I got here I was so.. so angry. I had overthought the situation, my mind moving to you being the one that was at fault for my mamá being so disgusted in me."

Keith set down his tooth brush, feeling so much cleaner. "And that's when you said you wanted a break?" Keith breathed out as loudly as he could, turning to his boyfriend.

Lance stood there with his arms wrapped around himself tightly, tears finally overflowing after having lined his eyes for awhile.Lance nodded, "I-I'm so fucking sorry.. I was s-so unreasonable and a brat and I understand if-"

"I forgive you." Keith said immediately.

Lance looked down to him with wide, curious eyes.

"I said, I forgive you." Keith repeated. His voice wasn't that loud so he understood if Lance didn't hear him.

"No no, I heard that.. Are you sure you forgive me? There's nothing I have to do to get you to believe my explanation? I don't have to-"

Keith really wanted to kiss Lance right now, just to shut him up for than anything. Instead he just put his hand over Lance's mouth.

"I love you Lance. God, I hate sounding cheesy but I'll always love you. You made this last month.. difficult, and I’m definitely not saying that was ok. But you were just as miserable as I was. You gave yourself your own punishment by not coming to me in the first place, so I forgive you. No anger behind the comment." Keith promised.

God it hurt so bad to talk. If you would even call it that, it sounded more like he was breathing out words- barely whispering. But Lance was finally opening up to him, that was something he wouldn't pass up.

"Oh god," Lance cried quietly, hugging Keith's tightly to his chest again. "I love you so fucking much, Keith Kogane."

"One of these days you're going to have to do something about that last name of mine, McLain." Keith jokingly whispered into Lance's ear.

Lance gave him a look.

Keith rasped our a small laugh. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story, I wrote about how Lance quickly brought Keith back to their dorm room so Keith wouldn’t have to face the nurse — don’t do that, ever! Nurses, doctors, and any other trained professional in the medical field are always helpful and it’s better safe than sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: death, violence, implied mental disorder episodes, blood, weapons

3rd POV

Keith picked up his sword, slowly advancing towards Lance. His anger had swallowed him whole at this point- and Lance hadn't even done anything.

They were just training in the middle of no where before going home and doing what they always did. Hacking into FBI files, going on some of the missions illegally. It's what they did ever since the lions chose new paladins. They worked as friends, training partners, a couple on missions, and lovers. Of course being with the same person and only that person drove each other mad sometimes, but they always had to figure it out. After all, they lived together in the middle of fucking no where. It's not like Lance or Keith could just walk out and try to go somewhere else without expecting to die.

Now was the day that Keith exploded. So many things had gone wrong. He had gotten a call - miraculously - saying Shiro had died of his illness, his mother didn't make it back from a mission, and on top of that Kosmo had been injured while fighting against the new Galra ruler with Allura.

Now wasn't the time to piss him off, but Lance had to run his big mouth like he always does. Keith knows Lance is only trying to help him get better in training aspects- but sometimes Lance is better off not talking at all.

"What's the matter Lance? You won't fight me now?!" Keith yelled, enraged as he randomly swiped his dagger. He didn't know what he was doing, he just wanted to hit Lance once.

Lance's eyes went wide. Keith had never gotten like this. This wasn't training anymore, this wasn't a match between Keith and Lance within the safety boundaries. Keith looked like he genuinely wanted to hurt- to kill Lance.

His senses went wild when he felt a particularly harsh swipe of Keith's dagger hit his arm. He winced and held it to his chest, dodging backwards.

"Now that I have a dagger you won't fight me? Is that it?!" Keith yelled angrily, continuing his random swiping. Most of which Lance could dodge. Others he wasn't so lucky.

"I'm not going to fight you like this Keith you need to calm dow-" Lance stopped when he was swiped against the face, blood trickling from the deep cut against his cheek bone. He hissed and jumped back.

Under no circumstance would he fight Keith when he was blind sighted by rage. That's not a fight- that was a set in stone death sentence for both of them.

"Calm down Lance?! Is that what you want me to do?! Calm down! You're utterly ridiculous! Useless! Worthless piece of shit! The three most important people in my life just died! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?!" Keith angrily screamed, landing another swipe across Lance's torso, tearing his shirt.

Lance's dodges became slower with every insult and swipe combine, his motivation dwindling.

"You've never lost anyone Lance! You've never gone through pain like this!"

Keith's furry could be felt from a mile away. Could be heard from even further. But that didn't matter.

What did matter was that Lance slowly stopped his dodging, until he was stopped all together. If Keith wanted to hit him- wanted to stab his with his dagger then that was that. Lance would die because there was a hospital for hundreds of miles, and cell service was almost pointless out here. But what was the point? If Lance wasn't one of the most important people in Keith's life then what was the point of trying to be?

Before either knew what was happening, Keith's Marmora dagger was embedded in Lance's torso. Blood was immediately everywhere, staining the sand they stood on, staining Lance perfect complexion.

"No.." Keith's eyes went wide. He had expected Lance to dodge, he had expected Lance to move out of the way and let him continue swiping until he felt better. It was something that the two did. They did not, however, fatally injure the other.

Lance's hand went to the dagger still stabbing itself a path through the insides of his torso. He went to talk but blood fell from his mouth instead.

"No no no no no no no!" Keith's eyes went wide.

They both knew what happened when you got injured out here- you didn't survive. It was something they carefully avoided. Despite their training, they did it carefully. Despite their fights, they never intentionally hurt each other. Despite their fits of rage, no one had ever been hurt. Until now.

And that only meant one thing.

"Lance! Lance! No no no! Why didn't you move?! Why didn't you get out of the way! You were supposed to get out of the way! You always get out of the way, why was now different?!" Keith cried out ugly tears as he set Lance against a rock. A large rock that only offered some shade.

The knife had not been taken out. It was a basic step to ensuring some sort of time until someone arrived that could help. You don't take out the thing puncturing you. But it didn't really matter at this point.

Keith cried as he took off his shirt, attempting to press it against the stab wound but Lance quickly shooed his shirt away.

"Don't dirty your shirt over something so frivolous." He whispered.

Keith cried out again, loud for anyone to hear. But no one did hear. No one but Lance, who was currently dying in his arms.

"You goddamned idiot!" Keith yelled.

No, he was the idiot. And he knew that. It was in no means Lance's fault. Lance was trying to let Keith get his anger out in the worst way possible- this was Keith's fault for forcing a fight upon his blue eyed boyfriend.

"You were supposed t-to move!" He screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs because hearing his own screaming, hearing his own sobbing was better than listening to the words that were coming from Lance's mouth.

"It didn't really matter if I wasn't important to you, now did it?" Lance said with a chuckle, choking on more blood that sputtered all the way down his chin and onto the neck line of his t-shirt.

"No no no! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" Keith cried like a little boy having a temper tantrum because he didn't get something he wanted.

"I know you didn't baby, but you can't go saying things like that." Lance said quietly. "You have to be nice otherwise people might think you're being hostile and you don't care about them."

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and allowed Lance's bloodied hand to find his face, wiping his tears.

"It'll-.." Lance took a sharp breath and Keith's eyes snapped open, finding Lance struggling to breath.

"I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry this ever happened!" Keith screamed.

But slowly Lance allowed himself to slip from reality, his body going limp and his silent cries of pain silenced. The only thing left was his body, of which Lance's soul had left, and the handprint of smeared blood left on Keith's cheek.

What was he to do now? Keep on living knowing he just killed his dearest loved one? Or die knowing that's not what Lance would have wanted?

Keith picked up a small white rose that was present on the rock, it was fake and had been set there by him and Lance when they first got to the desert. He set it down next to Lance and sat right next to him before grabbing the dagger that was still lodged into Lance's torso. He had decided.

And there lay the white rose, in memory of Keith Kogane and Lance McLain who died together on August 27, 2020.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied homophobia, practically bullying

3rd POV

Lance sneezed into his elbow again, his eyes already red and puffy and his nose stuffy. Lance sluggishly climbed out from the Blue lion, finding everyone else already out and stretching their sore limbs.

The Blue paladin walked over to Shiro first and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Shiro, do you have-"

"Lance, I'm not in the mood for your idiotic pick up lines or your stupid jokes. Bother someone else." Shiro snapped, pushing Lance away.

Lance cringed and walked over the someone else instead. He just needed meds for the sickness he was feeling. Then he would be perfectly fine.

"Pidge, do you have any meds for the common flu?" He asked.

Pidge seemingly ignored him, or just didn't take notice to his presence, and walked over to her lion where she had cables attached to it. Likely running a few tests to see how she can improve Green.

Lance sighed and walked over to where Keith and Allura were talking in a group.

"Hey Princess-"

"Honestly Lance, when will you learn I'm not interested?! I don't want to date someone as utterly stupid and oblivious as you. Not to mention your attitude is disgusting and your flirting and joking around is childish. Just shut up and move on!" Allura shouted at him, gaining everyone's attention.

_Ouch_... Lance thought to himself dejectedly.

Shiro stepped forward, giving him a hard glare.

"At a certain point Lance, this is harassment. You need to back down and learn when to quit." Shiro said harshly.

"Honestly Lance. It's ridiculous. Quit flirting with people who are obviously out of your league." Pidge joined in.

"It does get annoying at some point." Hunk added thoughtfully.

I was just going to... ask for some medication..

Lance's head hung in sadness. Was that what they all thought of him? Just someone who's flirting and stupid. Annoying on top of that? That was understandable, he supposed.

"I-I just needed some-"

"Shut up Lance!" Allura screeched. "I can't believe you still won't give up. I'm not interested!"

_Don't flatter yourself too much Princess.._

Lance sighed. "I know how you feel, but I really do need-"

"Lance really, you just need to stop." Hunk said softly, trying to defuse Allura's anger.

Lance let his head hang in defeat. "Whatever," he mumbled, walking off.

He couldn't sleep all night. He was left to toss and turn while shivering. His Altean bed's heating system did nothing to help him warm up, nor did any amount of blankets. He debated going to train, but he could only assume Keith was there and Lance didn't want to bother him. He could go eat - seeing as he had chosen to skip dinner - but he knew he would end up waking someone up with his carelessness.

Lance fell into a coughing fit, curling himself into a ball.

He just had to fall asleep. It was Lance's fault he was this weak, falling victim to sickness so easily. Lance wasn't going to burden anyone with that responsibility.

—————

Lance hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Between the dry heaving, constant coughing, shivering and shaking, the excessive sweating, and tossing and turning, sleep wasn't even an option on the table.

Luckily, there wasn't anything scheduled for today. Not that Lance knew of. He opted to skip breakfast. The others would have a better time without him anyway. Why bother showing up when his presence was only going to cause awkward tension and anger.

Lance felt himself heave again, and he pushed himself from the bed, toppling to the ground. The bathroom was mere feet from where he was laying, his body didn't seem to care one bit though.

—————

Keith sat down with his breakfast in front of him, everyone chatting around him. It was odd, not feeling Lance's shoulder bumping his next to him. Not hearing Lance talking above everyone else. Not having to tell him to shut up because he was giving Keith a headache.

It was safe to say none of it sat well with the red paladin.

Keith slowly ate his pancakes(?) - or the alien adaption of.

_Pancakes are Lance's favorite,_ Keith thought with a sigh. The bright tropical berries left on his plate were just pushed around by Keith every so often with his fork when he got bored.

"Keith, it's impolite to play with your food." Shiro pointed out after several minutes of Keith doing that.

"It's also impolite to yell at people who did nothing wrong, but that didn't seem to stop you." Keith muttered under his breath.

"Don't talk under your breath, young man. That's know way to speak to adults." Shiro piped up again.

"I'll start treating you like an adult when you start acting like one." Keith said, louder.

Shiro looked taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I mean come on, siding with the princess because you're balls deep obsessed with her? That's just cliche." Keith spoke with attitude dripping from his tone.

"Keith Kogane-"

"Lance clearly had something to say yesterday." Keith cut Shiro off. "He didn't look well, he was probably in need of help or maybe some advice, who knows, maybe his anxiety acted up again. But you selfish lumps shot him down before he could even ask his question!"

Shiro gave Keith a look. "You're looking too far into the situation, Keith. Lance was the selfish one there, trying to waste everyone's time with stupid pickup lines that clearly don't work on the princess. Don't make us the bad guy here. Now plead sit down and stop being so disrespectful-"

This is where Keith really had to think about what he said next. There were a few options.

1) Tell Shiro to fuck off, and go help Lance himself (something he should have done last night).

2) Storm out dramatically.

3) Tell Shiro that him and Lance have been talking about being in a serious relationship for the past few weeks now.

4) Throw syrup on Shiro's head.

Honestly, Keith was looking to be petty. But being a child about this won't solve anything. So Keith calmed himself and went with a variation of option 3 and 1 combined.

"Lance doesn't like Allura, Shiro." Keith said suddenly.

"What? Of course he does. Why else would be obsessively flirt with me?" Allura asked, her thick accent echoing through the Altean dining room.

"Lance. doesn't. like. you." Keith seethed.

He shouldn't say any more than that, he really shouldn't. But Allura was so full of herself, and after what she did to Lance, Keith was so tempted to make her feel like a bitch.

"Keith, just-"

"No, Hunk! You're no better than the rest of them! You basically told Lance to fuck off! Did you see how dejected he was after that? How sad he was?!" Keith emphasized his words by standing quickly, throwing down his fork with a loud clang.

"Keith, this isn't a topic we will be discussing right now. Whether you want to except it or not, Lance likes Allura. He's said it an abundance of times himself and has gone as far as asking her out. He is disrespectful and has downright harassed the princess on multiple occasions-"

"Lance and I are dating!"

Everyone froze. Pidge had a glint in her eye and a small smirk, but quickly straightened herself out, seemingly remembering that she too had given Lance a hard time last night.

"You and- you and Lance?" Shiro asked, outright laughing. Allura joined in.

Keith shook his head, "Do you have a problem with that? I do remember you dating a man back at the Garrison." Keith spat.

"Yeah. I was confused, and making myself something I wasn't. So what? Men who like men, love men, don't actually exist. Plus, you and Lance wouldn't ever get together." Shiro said with another, not so hidden laugh.

Allura waved a hand in the air with a chuckle. "You're talented and athletic, stubborn and good willed. All that, and Lance is just lazy. Sits on his rear all day and does nothing but cause problems. Yesterday is only an example of one. You and Lance will never be together."

And suddenly Keith didn't care about his role in Voltron. Didn't care about the years he had spent with Shiro working to build a brotherly relationship between the two. Didn't care that the princess working to make the world a better place despite her nasty attitude. Didn't care, because all he felt was hurt and insecure that his friends- his family was so against the idea of him and Lance being together.

Blind sighted by undefinable feelings, Keith bit his lip and turned suddenly, accidentally pushing his chair over in the process. If they thought such things about him and Lance, fine. There were emergency escape pods already packed with months worth of food, water, plus other essentials, and oxygen to last years. Blankets, for the cold, and a cooling system to help the systems from overheating. Keith could pack a bag of clothes and sentimental things in minutes, do the same for Lance in less time.

He ran out of the room, towards his own. He ignored the calls of Pidge, trying to tell him that she thought differently from Shiro. Ignored the calls from Hunk who begged him to come back.

As expected, his bag was packed in almost two and a half minutes, clothes such as pjs, day clothes, work out clothes, and comfortable clothes. Hygiene things, toothpaste, toothbrush, a hairbrush and ponytails for the hell of it. His weapon holsters and boots. On the side pocket of the duffel bag, his pocket knife collection and his BOM blade was already strapped to his belt. He grabbed his first aid kit and meds, just in case his assumption about Lance being injured was true, and raced over to Lance's room with a full duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Lance? Lance? I'm coming in!" Keith called, opening the door. The faster they were out the better, he thought. And there, just as Lance feared, laid Lance. On his bed, shivering and shaking, coughs racking his body and a cold sweat covering his skin. "Lance, baby? Are you alright?"

' _Baby_ '. Keith hated pet names. Always had, probably always would. But Lance loved them and right now Keith wanted to get Lance to be ok so they could leave even quicker. Maybe they could go back to Earth, be with Lance's family.

"C-cold.." Lance sniffed, reaching for his blanket.

"Are you sick, my love?" Keith whispered sympathetically. "Is my baby boy sick?"

Lance whimpered out a yes with a small sob filled with tears. He desperately reached for Keith's body so he could cuddle into it.

"Guess what I've decided, blue." Keith whispered, sifting through the medicines he had for an antibiotic that would tide Lance over for now. "We're going back to Earth, to see your parents. The people here ridicule you, and assume they know everything about you and that isn't ok. And Shiro and Allura clearly doesn't accept our relationship. So come on, let's go."

"E-Earth? We're leaving.. t-to Earth?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded, "I'll pack your bag and we'll take one of the emergency pods so we can open a portal to get up there. How does that sound?" Keith asked, holding out a small blue capsule with a glass of water that was on Lance's bedside.

"H-home?" Lance asked tearfully.

"Home, baby." Keith promised. "Home."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied suicidal tendencies, mental health disorders, Lance getting proper help

3rd POV

"Keith this isn't anything to argue about!" Lance cried, trying to keep Keith from waking the whole castle.

"How is it not?! All you do is sit on the phone with that person! If it's no big deal then why don't you tell me who they are?!" Keith yelled.

It had been a month that Lance had been spending more and more time on his alien phone and Keith was sick of it. He often caught Lance bidding the person farewell in a more than friendly way. At first Lance just waved it off and Keith was fine with that- who could he possibly be calling in space that would hurt his and Lance's relationship? Now it seemed like every night was talking to them and Keith still didn't know who them was!

"I know this doesn't look good but please just drop it Keith." Lance said again, trying to place a hand on Keith's shoulder to calm him down.

Keith abruptly pulled back before Lance could even touch him.

"Do you not trust me?! Is that the problem?! Or is this someone you just don't want me knowing about for your own personal reasons?!" Keith spat.

Lance flinched back at the indication of him cheating. He understood that's how it looked but it really wasn't that- He just didn't know how to explain his calls to Keith without him freaking out.

"Please Keith.. I'm not cheating I swear but this is something that I need to tell you on my own time-"

"If you're sick of me then break up with me! If you want to go around dating alien girls then go ahead! I don't care! But break up with me before you do because some of us would like to stay in a loyal relationship." Keith hissed.

"I'm not cheating Keith! I am loyal, and you are too. We're loyal to each other." Lance assured frantically.

"Then why won't you tell me who the fuck was on the phone?!" Keith screamed.

Lance flinched back again. He had no doubt everyone was awake now over this stupid argument. Lance just wanted to go to bed with his lover, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I-I.. I just can't. Not right now.." Lance whispered, looking to the ground in shame.

He tried so hard to say it. Even if it pushed him so far outside his boundaries he wanted to tell Keith who he was calling. But he couldn't do it- out of fear that Keith would freak out, out of fear that Keith would leave him, out of fear that Keith would think it's pathetic. Lance just didn't want to lose the one he loved. But right now it didn't seem like it's going any better.

"Is this you trying to gain my sympathy?! Do you purposefully look this pathetic so you can avoid the conversation all together?!"

"Just shut up Keith!" Lance yelled. "Shut up! Shut up!"

Keith rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "You know what Lance. You're nothing but a goddamn cargo pilot." He hissed making his way to the door.

It struck Lance into shell shock- the comment that could have passed as an off handed one. But it struck Lance hard, harder than Lance had ever imagined possible. Harder than even Keith intended, probably.

He had had nightmares about Keith saying things similar to that. Now, being in the moment of it all, the nightmares didn't do the hurt Lance felt justice.

"The universal suicide hotline."

Keith turned around as he was now in the door frame, seconds from walking out.

"Excuse me?" Keith asked angrily.

Lance looked up with such a lack of emotion that Keith faltered for a second.

"That's who I've been calling. The universal suicide hotline."


End file.
